4 Friends Of 1 Pair Of Jeans On The Road
by ChristineCecileGenevieveAbroat
Summary: This is a sequel of 4 FRIENDS FOR 1 PAIR OF JEANS and the carachter are Delinda Las Vegas, Abby NCIS, Amita Numb3rs, Allison House but in this story the focal point is a trip on the road of USA ...


4 FRIENDS FOR 1 PAIR OF JEANS - On the road …

Il vento soffiava leggermente e passandole tra i capelli glieli faceva muovere dolcemente, il sole pallido le baciava il viso. Portò le mani sulle braccia stringendosi a sé … sentiva freddo, ma era sicura che quello che sentiva non poteva essere più freddo del suo cuore. Lo sguardo era fisso davanti al paesaggio bellissimo che le offriva la collinetta sulla quale era costruita la sua casa. La sua mente correva velocemente passando tutti i momenti della sua vita, dal più importante a quello meno, ma le immagini correvano veloci; nulla di quello che le sovveniva era chiaro e preciso. Si sentì ancora più triste,: tante persone, tanti posti e nessuno che rimanesse lucido e importante dentro alla sua mente. La morte di suo padre le aveva fatto cadere tutte le certezze che aveva facendola sprofondare in un baratro di incertezze, aveva bisogno di far ordine e lentamente riprendere le redini della sua vita. Aveva bisogno di chiarezza.

Improvvisamente come un lampo a ciel sereno si avviò dentro alla casa ancora addormentata e preparando un bagaglio leggere e veloce partì … ancora non sapeva per dove, ma sicuramente in cerca di qualcosa …

Era già in ufficio da un'ora e mezza davanti a una lavagna per capire dove stavano sbagliando lei e i suoi colleghi.

"Se fosse la cistifellea?"

Chiese poi la ragazza agli uomini intorno a lei.

"Ottima osservazione!"

Le disse il suo capo sarcasticamente guardandola.

"House potrebbe essere, i sintomi …"

Ma la ragazza non fece in tempo a rispondere al proprio capo che il suo cellulare incominciò a suonare, tutti la guardarono molto male mentre lei cercava di ignorarlo e andare avanti a parlare.

"…. stavo dicendo, i sintomi elencati sono tipici …"

Ma ecco che quello risuonò con ancora più insistenza e dopo 3 occhiate torve da parte dei suoi colleghi, scocciata prese il cellulare e uscendo in corridoio rispose.

"Pronto?"

Disse maleducatamente.

"Allison, scusa non intendevo disturbarti …"

Disse una donna con una voce spezzata.

"Signora Deline è lei?"

Disse lei stupita.

"Sì. Scusami per l'orario immagino che tu sia a lavoro, ma volevo chiederti se avevi notizie di Delinda …"

"In che senso? E' successo qualcosa?"

Chiese la ragazza preoccupata.

"Stamattina mi sono svegliata e lei non c'era …"

Disse la madre parlando con la voce rotta da un pianto che cercava di trattenere.

"Vedrà che …"

"Da quando suo padre è morto, sembra non essere più la stessa!"

Allison rimase colpita da quella frase, lei non lo sapeva minimamente e pensava che neanche le altre lo sapessero.

"Da quanto?"

"1 mese ormai!"

Allison non poteva credere che la sua migliore amica non avesse detto nulla a lei a alle altre, altrimenti sarebbero andate da lei e le sarebbero state vicine.

"Mi dispiace …"

Rispose senza sapere cosa dire.

"Comunque se avrò notizie di Delinda le farò sapere subito!"

"Ti ringrazio cara!"

Detto questo la donna mise giù ed Allison rimase per un minuto a fissare il cellulare come se fosse persa nel pensare cosa fare.

Ci volle un attimo e tutto fu deciso. Rientrò dagli altri e senza offrirgli la possibilità di parlare prese le sue cose e togliendosi il camice fece per andarsene quando le parole di House la fermarono sulla porta.

"Ehi dove credi di andare?"

La ragazza si voltò e inspirando profondamente guardò gli sguardi stupiti degli uomini di fronte a lei.

"Sentite io devo andare! House fa quello che vuoi e se poi la Cuddy vorrà licenziarmi lo faccia pure,, ma io ora devo andare … assolutamente!"

E senza aggiungere neanche una parole uscì camminando preoccupata verso gli ascensori.

Allison Cameron appena uscì dall'ospedale però ebbe una spiacevolissima sorpresa: la macchina le era stata rimossa e anche se avesse pagato la multa subito le sarebbe stata restituita dopo una settimana. Pensando che fosse troppo tempo chiamò subito all'aeroporto, ma anche lì le dissero che il primo volo sarebbe stata la mattina dopo. Disperata e non sapendo cosa fare si lasciò cadere su una panchina, la prima cosa che le venne in mente istintivamente fu quella di prendere il cellulare e chiamare Delinda anche se sapeva che non le avrebbe risposto.

"Ehi bellissima dove sei di bello? Tua mamma mi ha detto di tuo padre, perché non ci hai detto nulla? Sono molto preoccupata per te e conoscendomi saprai che ho già chiamato anche le altre. Amita è poco distante di qui infatti credo che la raggiungerò, se riuscissi a trovare il modo, e poi ti verremo a cercare … Abby si unirà a noi strada facendo più avanti. Non so perché ti ho chiamato sapendo che non avresti risposto e che avrei parlato con la tua segreteria, però sai io non so cosa fare! E' buffo vero? Ti sto chiedendo come posso fare per venire a cercarti …"

A quella frase Allison si bloccò e pensò cosa avrebbe fatto l'amica se fosse stata lì con lei.

"… e credo che tu mi abbia dato la risposta!"

Detto ciò chiuse il telefonino e posizionandosi sul marciapiede chiuse gli occhi e stese il braccio. Alzò il pollice dopo uno stridere dei freni li riaprì preoccupata e dandosi della pazza per cosa stava facendo: l'autostop. Subito preoccupata guardò chi si fosse fermato e con suo grande sollievo vide che si trattava di una giovane ragazza.

"Ciao …"

Disse timidamente Allison appoggiandosi alla portiera dopo che la ragazza aveva abbassato il finestrino.

"Pensavo che gli autostoppisti erano morti …"

Disse simpaticamente la biondina che si trovava alla guida.

"Tu dove vai?"

"Dipende! Tu dove devi andare?"

"Tree Hill una mia amica ha tenuta una conferenza lì e la devo raggiungere!"

"Tree Hill hai detto è nel …"

"North Carolina!"

"Io sono diretta a Norfolk, ma allungare non è un problema! Sali!"

Allison le sorrise e dopo aver appoggiato la sua borsa e la sua giacca dietro si accomodò sul sedile del passeggero.

"Io sono Allison Cameron comunque!"

"Veronica Mars felice di conoscerti!"

Le disse simpaticamente la ragazza prima di ingranare e partire.

**VERSO TREE HILL …**

Erano in viaggio da alcuni minuti quando improvvisamente Allison si accorse di aver ricevuto un sms. Guardò e scoprì che il mittente era Delinda e così provò subito a chiamarla, ma tutto fu vano perché risultava staccato e subentrava la segreteria. Delusa chiuse la chiamata e lesse il messaggio:"Non accetto quello che mi sta succedendo, non accetto che mio ciò che è successo a mio padre, non accetto il rischio di potervi perdere … o per lo meno, non un'altra volta!"

Allison rimase colpita da quel messaggio doveva ammettere che faceva molta fatica a capirlo, la ragazza che stava accanto a lei si voltò e capì questo suo sentimento.

"Scusa, non voglio intromettermi, ma hai una faccia orribile tutto bene?"

"Ho ricevuto uno strano messaggio da una mia amica!"

"Posso chiederti cosa dice?"

Allison la guardò un momento e poi senza farsi troppe domande glielo lesse.

"Non accetto quello che mi sta succedendo, non accetto che mio ciò che è successo a mio padre, non accetto il rischio di potervi perdere … o per lo meno, non un'altra volta!"

Veronica ascoltava molto interessata cercando di capire che filo logico potesse avere quel messaggio.

"Cosa sta succedendo alla tua amica?"

"Conoscendola ti direi che non si sente sicura di ciò che vuole, è spenta … conta che lei è una persona molto solare ed è sempre stata l'anima del nostro gruppo di amiche quella caparbia, aggressiva, sportiva e frizzante!"

Veronica le sorrise immaginandosela mentre nel frattempo stavano entrando in Delaware.

"E a suo padre cosa è successo?"

"Purtroppo è morto, un mese fa! La cosa che mi ha colpito anzi che ci ha colpito di più e che non ci ha chiamato, che non ci ha avvertito …"

"Non ha permesso che voi potevate fare qualcosa per lei!"

Concluse Veronica quando Allison la guardò cercando di capire cosa volesse intendere.

"Se questa tua amica è così come mi hai descritto è una persona abituata a essere solare e d'aiuto per chi la circonda. Vuole essere forte e mantenere in controllo in quello che fa anche quando il controllo non lo ha! Insomma non ha permesso che voi potevate fare qualcosa per lei in quanto lei è sempre stato abituata a fare il contrario!"

"Dimmi sei una psicologa?"

Le chiese incuriosita la dottoressa.

"No solo una 18enne molto curiosa!"

"Capito!"

Le due risero.

"Cosa mi dici invece dell'ultimo pezzo! Dove dice che non vuole rischiare di perdervi ancora!"

Lì Allison ebbe come un cedimento, si bloccò … e ritornò con la mente a quell'avvenimento non poco sconvolgente che le colpì per un periodo della loro vita.

"Parla di noi 4, noi amiche! Siamo un gruppetto e lo siamo sempre state da quanto mi ricordo e quello a cui si riferisce lei è avvenuto alla fine del nostro ultimo anno di liceo …"

FLSAHBACK

"Vi rendete conto che dopo gli esami tutto sarà finito?"

Chiese una giovane ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi osservando le sue amiche sedute sulla spiaggia accanto a lei.

"Non essere catastrofica!"

Le rispose ironica Allison.

"Chissà se riusciremo a realizzare ciò che speriamo, chissà se la nostra amicizia resterà sempre così oppure …"

Alla ragazza vennero gli occhi lucidi, ma cercò di nasconderlo anche se tutte percepirono la sua emozione.

Abby le si avvicinò e mettendole una mano sulla spalla l'abbracciò mentre Amita dopo un attimo di commozione parlò.

"Ci pensate domani sarà l'ultimo esame, dell'ultimo anno, dell'ultimo giorno di scuola e poi davanti a noi si aprirà qualcosa di totalmente nuovo!"

"E io sono sicuro che lo affronteremo insieme!"

Disse Abby entusiasta guardandole tutte negli occhi e soffermandosi su Delinda. Quest'ultima come in uno scatto si alzò e si avvicinò al bagnasciuga. Lasciò che le lacrime le scorressero sulle gote e dando le spalle alle amiche si lasciò cullare dalla brezza calda di quella sera d'estate.

"Domani parto!"

Disse con tono sicuro senza girarsi.

"Appena finiti gli esami lascerò per sempre Tree Hill!"

Le sue amiche si alzarono subito sconvolte raggiungendole.

"Di cosa parli?"

Chiese razionale Allison.

"E' a causa del lavoro di mio padre, non possiamo più stare qui … andremo a Las Vegas!"

"COSA?"

Urlò Abby.

"Ma è lontanissima!"

Disse sconvolta Amita.

"Lo so e io non voglio andarci! La mia vita è qui, i miei ricordi sono qui, voi siete qui!"

In quella notte non ci furono altre parole, se dovevano dividersi non potevano permettersi allora di perdere nessun altro secondo in parole e in dispiaceri avrebbero dovuto vivere quell'emozione con gioia fino a quando la mattina dopo non avrebbe fatto tramontare l'età della spensieratezza e avrebbe fatto spazio all'alba della maturità.

FLSAHBACK

"… eravamo nate e cresciute in quella città Delinda fu la prima ad andarsene e lentamente tutte lo facemmo, non sapevamo che sarebbe successe e non sapevamo che nonostante tutto la nostra amicizia sarebbe durata fino ad oggi. Ci sentivamo immortali all'epoca e quindi per noi quello fu il cambiamento che ci fece capire che niente è per sempre …"

Allison finì il suo racconto con emozione e soggezione, riportare in auge quei ricordi era qualcosa di forte e di devastante allo stesso tempo.

"Ti va un caffè?"

Chiese improvvisamente Veronica capendo evidentemente l'importanza di quel momento.

"Te ne sarei grata …"

Rispose lievemente Allison.

La stazione di servizio dove si fermarono era già in Maryland verso Bethesda ed era un grazioso cafè rustico, ma non una bettola come ci si poteva aspettare. Appena entrarono sentirono l'odore del legno penetrare nei loro polmoni e un dolce profumo di ciclamini pervadergli l'olfatto in maniera molto piacevole. Si sedettero a un tavolino non molto grande e si sedettero su un lungo tronco che fungeva da sedia e appena una cameriera giovane e inesperta si avvicinò loro , subito ordinarono una bella tazza fumante di latte macchiato.

"Mi ha fatto piacere incontrarti …"

Le disse rompendo il silenzio Allison.

"Ne sono felice …"

"Sai non sono abituata a poter parlare così tanto!"

"Per quale motivo?"

Chiese sempre molto curiosamente Veronica.

"Se non fosse per quando riesco a stare o sentire le mie amiche, dove vivo io sono talmente presa con il lavoro che per me è impossibile riuscire a instaurare rapporti sociali, anche se lo volessi …"

"E con i tuoi colleghi?"

Allison non si trattenne e le scappò una leggera risata.

"Peggio che andar di notte! Vedi sono loro il problema, credi che non ci abbia provato? Ma a loro non interessa aver rapporti sociali con me a meno che non si tratti di lavoro! A loro non piace parlare, mentre io lo farei continuamente!"

Dopo la piccola pausa le due ragazze decisero di rimettersi in viaggio e dopo mezz'ora si trovarono già ad entrare in Virginia.

"Sai stavo ripensando alla tua amica …"

Disse Veronica con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé mentre Allison incuriosita si voltò a guardarla.

"… è una caccia al tesoro!"

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Credo che non la troverete subito, lei deve trovare se stessa e per farlo avrà bisogno di voi!"

Allison inarcò le sopracciglia non riusciva proprio a capire.

"Sicuramente il suo non è un vagare senza meta e di solito tornare su i propri passi quando si è in dubbio è sempre un buon inizio! Tree Hill per esempio ti sembra un caso?"

"Effettivamente ora che mi ci fai pensare sembra quasi assurdo che … noi siamo nate e cresciute lì, ma che cosa potrebbe significare?"

Veronica con lo sguardo di chi la sapeva lunga incominciò a parlare.

"Ogni corsa persa merita di essere ritrovata soprattutto se si tratta di noi stessi, ma come ben si sa i cambiamenti richiedono tempo e il non sapere chi essere ci porta solamente un mare di confusione.. Il viaggio alla ricerca di noi stessi non è mai in linea retta …"

"Le 5 fasi del tumore …"

Sussurrò tra sé e sé Allison come se avesse avuto un illuminazione.

"Di cosa parli?"

Le chiese Veronica facendola riprendere dai suoi pensieri.

"Vedi quando una persona ha un tumore attraversa 5 fasi:

la negazione

la rabbia

la contrattazione

la depressione

l'accettazione …

il messaggio di Delinda era riferito al primo cambiamento importante della nostra vita e di quanto lei non lo accettasse …"

Allison parlava piano come se in quello che diceva sentiva di trovare la chiave di quel complicato broglio.

"Tree Hill!"

"Cosa?"

Chiese riprendendosi e voltandosi verso la bionda.

"Tree Hill, è la prima fase è lì da dove dovete incominciare tu e le tue amiche!"

La dottoressa le fece un dolce sorriso per poi prendere il cellulare chiamare le sue amiche e spiegare loro il grande viaggio che ben presto avrebbero dovuto affrontare e che avrebbe messo alla prova la loro amicizia come forse non era mai successo nelle loro vite.

Tra chiamate interminabili, soste, pisolini e scambi al volante per l'ora di cena e con il tramontare del sole entrarono finalmente nello stato del North Carolina.

"Ci fermiamo per cena?"

Chiese improvvisamente Allison che momentaneamente si trovava al volante mentre Veronica mezza addormentata guardava fuori dal finestrino.

"Uhm? Cosa? Sì, sì … credo che sia un'ottima idea! Uhm tra quanto credi che saremo a Tree Hill?"

"Suppergiù? Uhm … 3 ore credo!"

Così le ragazze decisero di accostare, mangiare e riprendersi un po'. Il viaggio non era ancora lunghissimo, ma non potevano permettersi di rimettersi in strada stanche e sonnolenti.

Appena entrarono entrambe le ragazze ordinarono delle birre e poi una bella pizza super farcita.

"Stavo pensando, tu mi hai aiutato così tanto e io non so niente di te!"

Disse all'improvviso Allison quando la cameriera portò loro due belle pizze fumanti.

"Facciamo così ci facciamo una domanda a testa su ciò che vogliamo e l'altra deve rispondere sinceramente ti va?"

"Ok va bene! Allora inizio io! Mi spieghi come fai ad essere così perspicace?"

Le disse la dottoressa allegramente sentendosi come riportata a quando era una ragazzina e faceva giochi del genere con le sue migliore amiche.

"Mio padre è un investigatore privato e a me piace moltissimo aiutarlo, quando si tratta di investigare su qualsiasi cosa mi tuffo a pesce e la mia curiosità te lo ha testimoniato! Tocca a me, quando hai fatto l'autostop era davanti a un ospedale ci lavori?"

"Sì! Sono immunologa anche se lo staff di cui faccio parte si occupa di casi particolare se così sì può dire!"

"E ti piace?"

"Era una domanda per ciascuna ricordi?"

"Giusto! Scusa!"

Le due risero pacatamente e poi Allison pensò a cosa chiedere.

"Cosa vuoi fare da grande?"

"Investigare, non so ancora bene in che senso in che ruolo preciso, ma risolvere i problemi altrui sento che è la mia vera vocazione! Il tuo lavoro invece a te piace era quello che sognavi quando aveva la mia età?"

Ad Allison venne da ridere quando la sua mente la riportò al passato.

"Perché ti viene da ridere?"

"Perché il sogno che avevamo noi 4 quando eravamo ragazzine era quello di cantare!"

"Cantare?"

Chiese stupita Veronica, mentre la ragazza davanti a lei arrossiva leggermente per l'imbarazzo.

"Sì lo so fa ridere, ma all'epoca ci credevamo! Eravamo un gruppo, scrivevamo le canzoni e le musiche e ci esibivamo ovunque potevamo! Non riuscimmo mai a trovare un nome per il gruppo, avevamo troppa paura che se lo avessimo fatto sarebbe arrivato il momento di dividerci e capire che realizzare quel sogno era impossibile!"

Dopo aver chiacchierato ancora un po' e aver finito la cena la due ragazze si rimisero in viaggio, ormai era sera inoltrata quando arrivarono sulla N College Road. Allison incominciò a guardare fuori dal finestrino con l'entusiasmo di una bambina, stava per tornare a Tree Hill e doveva ammettere che un certo effetto le faceva in quanto da quando l'aveva lasciata non ci aveva più fatto ritorno. Quando svoltarono a destra sulla Martin Luther King Jr Pkwy sentì i ricordi incominciare a pulsare nella sua testa e quando proseguirono per Cornelius Harnette Dr esplosero come fuochi d'artificio in un giorno di festa. Ormai c'erano e proseguendo per N 3rd St Allison vide davanti a sé Tree Hill e si sentì finalmente a casa.

"C'è nelle cose umane una marea che colta nel flusso conduce alla fortuna, ma perduta l'intero viaggio della nostra vita si arena sui fondali di miserie. Ora noi navighiamo in un mare aperto, dobbiamo dunque prendere la corrente finchè è a favore oppure fallire l'impresa davanti a noi"

**TREE HILL**

Arrivarono verso le 10 di sera e Tree Hill era bellissima con il centro e il porto illuminato con romantiche luci ed essendo estate la città era popolata da ragazzi e coppiette che si divertivano. Fermarono la macchina e prenotarono in un hotel per la notte.

"E' una città graziosa!"

Disse Veronica mentre passeggiava con Allison sul lungo mare.

"Lo so!"

La ragazza prese un bel respiro e sentì la salsedine del sale pervadergli i polmoni, non era abituata all'aria così pura e quasi sentiva che le faceva male da quanto era buona.

"Ally?"

La ragazza si voltò e quando vide Amita si sentì svenire, così tante emozioni insieme potevano rischiare di fargli venire un infarto. Senza pensarci due volte le ragazze si avvicinarono e si abbracciarono.

"Quando sei arrivata?"

Chiese Amita emozionata.

"Pochi minuti!"

Rispose Veronica.

Le due ragazze capirono che il loro trasporto aveva lasciato da parte i loro accompagnatori.

"Oh scusate! Lei è Veronica è stata così gentile da accompagnarmi fino a qui!"

"Perdonami e felice di conoscerti! Invece lui è Charlie mio marito!"

Disse Amita rivolgendosi a Veronica in quanto Allison già lo conosceva.

"Felice di rivederti Charlie!"

Disse Allison allegramente.

"Grazie! E non temere è del tutto ricambiato il piacere!"

I 4 ragazzi decisero di passare un po' di tempo insieme e poi non troppo tardi si salutarono dandosi appuntamento al giorno dopo, Allison e Veronica erano esauste per il viaggio. Così si diressero in hotel quando arrivate nella hall la bionda fermò la sua compagna di viaggio.

"Io ti saluto allora …"

La ragazza la guardò senza capire.

"Domani mattina presto partirò, Norfolk mi aspetta ricordi?"

"Oh scusa è vero mi era totalmente passato di mente. Comunque Veronica è stato bello incontrarti e grazie per avermi portato fin a qui!"

"Ti assicuro che non è stata una fatica per me e mi ha fatto piacere, spero di poterti rincontrare un giorno!"

Le due ragazze si salutarono e dividendosi ognuna salì in camera propria.

La mattina dopo Amita e Charlie con Allison fecero colazione tutti insieme al Karen's Cafè dove da ragazzine andavano sempre.

Entrarono e si sedettero e un po' emozionate si guardarono intorno: il negozio aveva aperto quando loro avevano 15 anni e subito decisero che quello sarebbe diventato il loro punto di riferimento, fecero velocemente amicizia con Karen e con il suo piccolo Lucas nonché con Haley entrambi bambini vivaci di 7 anni. Ordinarono una cioccolata calda e delle brioches quando improvvisamente la proprietaria che stava parlando con il figlio incominciò a fissarle e loro se ne accorsero.

"Oddio credi che ci ha riconosciute?"

Chiese Amita emozionata ad Allison.

"Andiamo da lei e scopriamolo!"

"Ok! Arriviamo subito!"

Disse poi dando un bacio al proprio marito.

Un po' intimorite le due ragazze si avvicinarono alla donna, mentre Charlie divertito le osservava.

"Ciao Karen! Ehm non so se ti ricordi di noi … siamo Allison e Amita!"

Le disse le immunologa con la voce emozionata, mentre Lucas guardandole sgranò gli occhi.

"Non ci posso credere!"

Esclamò successivamente voltandosi verso la madre.

"Mi sembravate familiare! Oh mio Dio siete diventate bellissime, fatevi guardare!"

Disse uscendo da dietro il bancone e guardandole.  
"Che ci fate qui?"

"E' una lunga storia …"

Disse solamente Allison.

"Ma è bello essere a casa!"

Aggiunse poi Amita voltandosi verso Lucas.

"E tu cosa ci dici? Sei diventato un ragazzo niente male anche se ieri eri alquanto distratto!"

Tutti si voltarono verso quest'ultimo.

"Giuro se avessi saputo che la bellissima ragazza che era venuta a farci quella lezione sulla matematica fossi stata tu ti avrei ascoltata senza mai distrarmi!"

Amita lo guardò e gli diede un pugno scherzoso prima che tutti scoppiassero a ridere.

"Ed Haley?"

Chiese Allison curiosa.

"Sì è sposata!"

"Cosa?"

Rispose Amita senza crederci.

"L'anno scorso! Con Nathan, mio fratello!"

"Tuo fratello, non mi dire che ora andate d'accordo?"

"Invece è così ragazze!"

Le due si sedettero quasi non riuscivano a crederci.

"Molte cose cambiano nel tempo, per esempio la mamma ha aperto anche un altro locale con una mia amica … il Tric! Stasera ci sarà una serata dovreste venirci!"

Le due ragazze erano stupite non riuscivano a credere quante cose possono cambiare con il tempo.

"Ok …"

"E voi? Allison mi ricordo che eri stata accettata a Princeton cosa hai fatto poi?"

Chiese Karen curiosa.

"Vivo ancora lì! Mi sono laureata in immunologia e ora lavoro al Princeton Hospital, un sogno che si è avverato!"

"E tu Amita?"

Chiese poi Lucas.

"Come ne hai avuto la conferma ieri mi sono laureata in matematica applicata e lavoro con il mio ex professore nonché mio marito …"

Disse alla fine con un pizzico d'orgoglio.

"E' giovanissimo!"

Disse Karen osservando di soppiatto.

"Alla mia età, ma è un genio e quindi diciamo che per lui lo studio è stato più accelerato rispetto qualsiasi altra persona!"

La donna guardò le due ragazze senza crederci e portandosi le mani al viso.

"Mamma mia ragazze come siete cambiate! Ma sono così orgogliosa di voi!"

"Uhm e Abby e Delinda?"

Chiese come se si fosse ricordato all'improvviso Lucas.

"Abby è tecnico di laboratorio al NCIS e Delinda lavora come responsabile di un ristorante dentro al casinò del padre a Las Vegas!"

Esplicò Amita.

"Sono così felice che siate qui! Quanto vi fermate?"

Chiese il ragazzo incuriosito.

"Ancora non lo sappiamo bene a dire la verità, ma non molto!"

"Intanto godetevi il ritorno a casa e stasera venite al Tric, ci sarà Haley e poi vorrei farvi conoscere ai miei amici le ragazze che mi hanno fatto diventare ciò che oggi sono diventato, grazie anche a mia mamma ovviamente!"

Disse Lucas entusiasta mentre Karen guardò le due ragazze sentirsi molto grate per quella frase e anche un po' emozionate.

Amita si stava preparando per la serata al Tric quando Charlie la raggiunse alle spalle cingendole la vita.

"Sembri un'altra qui …"

Le sussurrò all'orecchio quando lei preoccupata da quella esclamazione si voltò guardandolo negli occhi.

"E te ne dispiace?"

"No, il mio voleva essere un complimento! Sei così solare, così …"

"Sembro una ragazzina vero?"

Lui sorrise mentre fece un segno di assenso con la testa facendo sorridere anche lei.

"Ma sei assolutamente stupenda così!"

"Sarà Tree Hill, questa è casa mia tira fuori il meglio di me!"

Lui le accarezzò lievemente il volto.

"Sapevo che eri speciale, ma ora ne ho avuto una conferma. Quello che stai facendo per la tua amica è molto generoso e mi rende orgoglioso della ragazza di cui mi sono innamorato!"

Lei arricciò le labbra, si era emozionata e voleva evitare di piangere per rovinare il trucco.

"Tra quanto ti parte l'aereo?"

Le chiese lei per cercare di parlare di altro e non piangere.

"Tra 6 ore! Infatti è meglio che mi prepari e vada!"

Le disse lui avvicinandosi a lei ancora di più e cingendola a sé.

"Già credo proprio che sia ora di andare!"

Gli rispose lei mentre avvicinandosi incominciò a baciarlo. Poi lentamente il bacio divenne più profondo e mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo finirono ben presto sotto le lenzuola.

Allison era nella hall con Lucas e impazienti aspettavano che scendesse Amita.

"Si ricorda vero?"

Le chiese il ragazzo guardando l'amica.

"Spero di sì?"

Rispose sarcastica quando improvvisamente la videro scendere raggiante.

"Lo so, lo so scusate il ritardo, ma dovevo … dovevo sistemarmi e …"

"Ok, ok non vogliamo saperlo!"

La zittì Allison prendendola a braccetto, poi tutti e 3 si diresse alla macchina di Lucas.

"E Charlie?"

Le chiese infine quest'ultimo mentre galantemente apriva le portiere prima a una e poi all'altra amica.

"Si è diretto all'aeroporto deve tornare a Los Angeles, ma sa che io invece non tornerò fino a quando non troveremo Delinda!"

Appena arrivarono al Tric subito le due ragazze rimasero molto colpite dalla bellezza del locale e poi videro Karen al bar circondata da un piccolo gruppetto di ragazzi e da Keith.

"Ce l'abbiamo fatta ad arrivare, scusate il ritardo, ma Amita ha avuto un contrattempo …"

Disse Lucas ammiccando quando immediatamente Keith ed Haley si voltarono verso le due nuove arrivate.

"Karen avevi ragione sono diventate delle bellissime ragazze!"

Disse l'uomo alzandosi e baciandole amichevolmente e felice di vederle.

"Wow Keith non sei cambiato di un giorno!"

Gli volle dire onestamente Allison.

"Meno male no?"

"Haley sei diventata una bellissima ragazza!"

Disse Amita poi accorgendosi della meravigliosa ragazza che aveva davanti.

"Quando Karen mi ha detto che eravate in città non volevo crederci! Sono così felice di rivedervi!"

Disse loro la ragazza emozionantissima prima di abbracciarle a sé.

Dopo tutti i vari saluti Lucas si sentì in dover fare delle presentazioni più che doverose.

"Ragazzi loro sono Amita ed Allison quando erano ragazzine venivano nel bar di mia madre tutti i giorni e hanno cresciuto me ed Haley, c'erano anche Delinda ed Abby peccato che loro non siano qui vi sarebbe piaciute!"

"Ah grazie!"

Dissero all'unisono facendo finta di essere offese prima di presentarsi con gli altri.

"Loro sono Brooke e Peyton la ragazza con la quale mia madre ha aperto il locale!"

Continuò il ragazzo.

"Complimenti è bellissimo!"

"Ally ha ragione! Comunque felice di conoscervi ragazze!"

Le due ragazze erano entusiaste di conoscere le due donne e allegramente si presentarono quando Haley prese la parola.

"E' lui è Nathan mio marito, ma voi già lo conoscete!"

"Perché allora io non conosco loro?"

Disse quasi dispiaciuto di non aver conosciuto prima due ragazze così belle, prima che la moglie gli diede un pugno scherzoso.

"Perché quando eravate piccoli parlavamo sempre male di te!"

Le disse ridendo Amita.

"Oh grazie!"

La serata procedette in modo amichevole e in modo molto divertente, a notte ormai inoltrata poi le due ragazze decisero di uscire dal locale e parlare un po'. Si sedettero appena fuori sulla scale e guardarono il cielo stellato che quasi avevano dimenticato.

"Credi che ci sia un motivo se siamo qua?"

Chiese Allison pensando a quello che aveva detto insieme a Veronica.

"In base al discorso che mi hai detto che hai fatto con quella ragazza sì! Ma se è così dove dobbiamo riparare, Delinda non voleva lasciare Tree Hill, ma noi come possiamo aiutarla?"

Le due ragazze pensarono a cosa potesse vuol dire quando all'immunologa venne l'illuminazione.

"Ci sono!"

"Cosa?"

"Ti ricordi quando Delinda non voleva partire era anche per un altro motivo, ti ricordi cosa avevamo fatto quell'anno a scuola?"

Amita si mise a pensare e poi ci arrivò.

"Certo! La capsula del tempo! Delinda non voleva che il suo pezzo mancasse così lei registrò la sua parte prima di partire e prima che noi la facessimo a scuola, la nascondemmo e le promettemmo che un giorno avremmo trovato il modo di inserirla! Ma come facciamo?"

"Vi aiuto io!"

Disse improvvisamente Brooke alle loro spalle.

"Scusate non volevo origliare e non l'ho fatto! Lucas mi ha chiesto di cercavi, ma quando sono arrivata non ho potuto fare a meno di ascoltare!"

Cercò di giustificarsi la ragazza, mentre le due donne non erano per niente arrabbiate.

"Come?"

"Un mio amico vi può aiutare, ma posso farvi una domanda?"

"Certo!"

Le risposero all'unisono.

"Posso venire con voi?"

Chiese con l'entusiasmo di una bambina.

La scuola era buia e chiusa e 5 persone con una torcia in mano si stavano aggirando con passo felpato all'interno dell'istituto.

"Io non la trovo una bella idea! E si ci scoprono?"

Sussurrò Mouth poco convinto a Brooke.

"Ho promesso alle mie 2 nuove amiche che le avrei aiutate, quindi zitto e mosca!"

I 5 camminarono di soppiatto fino al campo da football dove dissotterrarono la cassetta con la registrazione di Delinda e poi tutti si diressero nella stanza dove si registrava la capsula del tempo.

"Ok! Ho bisogno dell'anno!"

Disse Mouth voltandosi verso le 2 donne..

"1998!"

Rispose immediatamente Allison.

Il ragazzo si mise subito a fare una ricerca e dopo un quarto d'ora trovò il punto,

"Ora mi serve la casetta!"

Amita subito gliela porse.

"Bene, mettetevi comodi ora perché ci metterò un bel po' prima di riuscire a finire tutto il lavoro!"

Il ragazzo si mise all'opera mentre gli altri 4 ragazzi si sedettero fuori dall'aula e con un bel caffè caldo in mano si misero a parlare tra loro.

"Questa cosa che state facendo è assolutamente … eccitante!"

Disse loro Brooke dopo che le due donne raccontarono a lei e a Lucas tutto ciò che stavano facendo per Delinda.

"So cosa vuol dire avere un'amica lontana da aiutare …"

Disse con un filo di voce il ragazzo guardando le due ragazze.

"… ed è bello che voi lo facciate! E' proprio vero che gli amici si vedono nel momento del bisogno …"

"Dopo stanotte che farete?"

Chiese poi la ragazza tornando seria.

"Sinceramente appena Mouth avrà fatto dovremo nuovamente partire, quale hai detto che è la fase successiva?"

Chiese Amita all'amica accanto a sé.

"Rabbia!"

Subito tutti e 4 si misero a pensare quando Lucas parlò.

"Quindi dovete dirigervi … aspettate un attimo vi ricordavate quando voi eravate in 2°superiore? Non era quando avevate perso la coppa delle cheerleader e Delinda per la rabbia aveva distrutto la coppa delle seconde classificate ripromettendosi che un giorno avreste vinto il primo premio?"

Le due donne si guardarono.

"Certo! Delinda ci teneva così tanto le sembrava una cosa così importante!"

"E lo è!"

Si intromise Brooke.

"Sono capitano delle cheerleader so cosa vuol dire! Poi l'avete vinta?"

"Purtroppo no!"

Rispose Amita.

"Allora dovete vincerla per lei! Io e le mie compagne domani mattina partiremo per St. Louis dove c'è l'annuale torneo delle cheerleader, direte all'altra vostra amica Abby di raggiungerci lì! Noi potremmo partire questa notte, arriveremo lì nel primo pomeriggio e avrò tutto il tempo di insegnarvi la coreografia, tanto più tardi ci raggiungeranno le altre e così potremmo ripassare tutte insieme prima di andare in scena!"

Disse Brooke come se fosse la cosa più naturale di questo mondo mentre tutti la guardavano sbalordita.

"Perché mi guardate così? Eravate cheerleader tutte e 4 vero?"

"Sì ma …"

Cercò di dire Allison.

"Allora è deciso! Vado a chiamare Haley e Peyton dico loro di prepararsi così vengono con noi!"

La ragazza non diede neanche il tempo a nessuno di controbattere che si allontanò per effettuare le chiamate, nel frattempo Mouth uscì dall'aula.

"Io ho fatto! E vi ho fatto anche una copia dei vostri 4 pezzetti messi insieme!"

Detto questo lanciò la cassettina in mano ad Amita.

"Allora quando si parte? Scusate non ho potuto a fare a meno di sentire Brooke e mi piacerebbe venire con voi!"

Amita, Allison e Lucas si guardarono in faccia tra loro prima di scoppiare tutti e 3 a ridere.

"Cosa c'è, cosa ho detto?"

Chiese Mouth senza capire.

**VERSO ST. LOUIS …**

Dopo esattamente mezz'ora si diedero tutti appuntamento sotto casa di Peyton, le due donne avevano già chiamato Abby e l'avevano avvisata della folle idea ed ovviamente a lei piacque subito, così entusiasta le salutò con la promessa che sarebbero andate a prenderla all'aeroporto alle 3 di pomeriggio del giorno dopo.

Sotto casa di Peyton si riunirono tutti i ragazzi un po' shokkati dalla proposta di Brooke, ma dall'altra parte molto eccitati dell'avventura che li aspettava. Erano in due macchine. In quella di Lucas c'erano Nathan, Haley e Amita mentre in quella di Peyton c'erano Brooke, Allison e Mouth. Si misero in viaggio e dopo mezz'ora a mezzanotte esatta varcarono lo stato della Virginia.

Dopo appena 15 minuti dalla partenza le due macchine si trovarono già sulla strada in direzione di Charleston che metro dopo metro li stava allontanando sempre di più da Tree Hill.

Amita ed Allison si sentivamo cose se fossero tornate improvvisamente alla loro giovinezza e quelle facce intorno a loro somigliavano tanto agli amici di avventura che avevano quando erano ragazzine, chiunque al loro posto probabilmente si sarebbe sentito un idiota o avrebbero sentito il dovere di essere le persone adulte che erano e quindi prendere in mano la situazione, ma per loro non fu così. Fu piacevole farsi trasportare da quell'emozioni nostalgiche e da quella voglia di sentirsi liberi e senza tempo che anche solo per un istante in vita loro le avrebbe fatte sentire come Peter Pan: incapaci di crescere.

Dopo 2 ore di musica a palla e risate le due macchine non ci credettero quando videro che stavano già attraversando lo stato della West Virginia, la notte stava pian piano andando a scomparire e un meraviglioso sole rosso stava spuntando. In lontananza era ancora notte e improvvisamente fu come essere sospesi tra notte e giorno, tra vita e morte in un limbo di immortalità. Il cielo nero prendeva sfumature viole e quasi verdi in alcuni tratti per poi sfumare in rosso, rosa e arancione. I ragazzi decisero di fermarsi per godersi quello spettacolo, il cielo a quel punto sembrava una tavolozza impazzita di colori che si mischiavano tra di loro senza senso andando a formare un quadro del tutto astratto che a guardarlo regalava emozioni che sembrava bisbigliare loro che anche se non sapevano cosa avrebbero trovato alla fine di quella corsa non dovevano dimenticare ciò che avevano provato a farla anche se sarebbero state emozioni confuse come il cielo sopra di loro. Quella magia lentamente andò a delinearsi fino a formare il giorno, erano le 6 e mezza di mattina quando tutti risalirono in macchina e si rimisero in viaggio stanchi e pronti a dormire per sognare la magia a cui avevano appena assistito.

Dopo appena due ora arrivarono in Kentucky e dopo un'altra mezz'ora decisero di fermarsi e godersi una buona e meritata colazione.

Il locale dove si fermarono era molto accogliente e in stile anni '50, ma non di quelli tristi che si trovavano tipicamente in giro. Ogni dettaglio era curato nei minimi dettagli così tanto che appena ci si entrava sembrava di fare un salto indietro di 50 anni all'improvviso, le cameriere portavano un simpatico grembiule rosa con cucito sopra il nome e scorazzavano da una parte all'altra con dei pattini a rotelle. I ragazzi decisero di mettersi in uno dei divanetti che faceva angolo da dove si poteva avere la visuale aperta su tutto il locale. Appena arrivarono subito una cameriera andò da loro per prendere l'ordinazioni e dopo un fugace sorriso pattinò via per tornare 10 minuti dopo con già le ordinazioni di tutti.

"Wow! Sono efficienti in questo posto!"

Disse Nathan esplicando lo stupore di tutti.

"Sapete ragazze sono così felice che vi esibirete con noi, sarà divertente!"

Disse poi improvvisamente Haley riferendosi alle sue due amiche.

"Io sono agitatissima, è da una vita che non indosso più una costume, non agito i pon pon ,non provo una coreografia, non …"

"Non sbaglierete ne sono sicura!"

Disse Brooke interrompendo la frase di Allison e posando la propria mano su quella della ragazza in un gesto di apprensione.

"Ehi vi va di raccontarci quello che successe nella finale del 1996 quando voi perdeste? Sempre se vi va ovviamente!"

Chiese Peyton sperando di non sembrare troppo invadente.

Amita guardò gli sguardi incuriositi delle ragazze e così capì che non si poteva tirare indietro.

"Premetto con il dirvi che Delinda era molto competitiva e lo è ancora tutt'oggi, per lei ogni sfida era una questione di vita o di morte, vincere era essenziale, ma non per arroganza. Per lei la vittoria rappresentava semplicemente la ricompensa dopo tanto lavoro … tutto qua …"

FLSAHBACK

La gara era appena finita e Delinda per il secondo anno successivo era arrivata con il suo gruppo seconda e per lei questa rappresentava un rammarico grandissimo nonché la paura di aver deluso la sua interna squadra, ancora …

Finita la cerimonia e i vari convenevoli in cui la ragazza era riuscita a contenere tutta la sua rabbia, la fece esplodere appena arrivò negli spogliatoi quando la coppa finì in direttissima contro la parete riducendosi in mille pezzi. La squadra si cambiò e velocemente spaventata lasciò gli spogliatoi, ma ciò non lo fecero le sue migliore amiche.

"Sarà per l'anno prossimo …"

Cercò di dire Allison per essere poi subito dopo aggredita con lo sguardo da Delinda.

"Non capite è già il secondo anno! Abbiamo solamente altri due anni per mostrare ciò che valiamo e se non ce la facessimo, e se non riuscissimo mai a vincere, e se arrivassimo sempre seconde? Tanto vale smettere già da ora tanto sono un fallimento!"

"Il fallimento vero è proprio è smettere di provare e noi non lo faremo mai!"

Le disse decisa Abby sedendole accanto.

"E poi pensaci bene perché i bambini cadono? Per imparare a rimettersi in piedi e noi faremo lo stesso … queste sconfitte devono solamente impararci ad essere più forti per la prossima volta!"

Disse convinta Amita sedendosi dall'altra parte.

"I veri perdenti sono coloro che hanno così paura di non vincere che nemmeno ci provano, quindi anche solo per questo dobbiamo sentirci le vere vincitrici!"

Disse infine Allison inginocchiandosi di fronte alla propria amica.

Delinda guardò e ascoltò le 3 amiche e sì emozionò moltissimo incominciando a piangere.

"Lo so che per voi sembrerò patetica, ma per me significa così tanto! Mi hanno sempre detto di essere incapace a fare qualsiasi cosa e che sono una irresponsabile e quindi essere il capitano delle cheerleader per me significava poter mostrare le mie capacità e quindi sono così arrabbiata di avervi deluso di non riuscire veramente a fare niente come mi hanno sempre detto e …"

La ragazza continuò a singhiozzare mentre le sue amiche cercavano di consolarla, quando improvvisamente Amita stringendole la mano le sussurrò.

"Non permettere mai a nessuno di dirti di non saper far qualcosa,. che quel che desideri è irraggiungibile … se hai un sogno, lo devi proteggere. Se vuoi qualcosa, vai e inseguila! Ricordi chi me lo disse quando in un giorno d'autunno ero così depressa per l'umiliazione che mi avevano fatto delle ragazze dell'ultimo anno che mio ero chiusa in camera mia e non volevo più uscirne?"

Delinda si morse il labbro inferiore quando guardando l'amica cercò di trattenere le lacrime.

"Sì … io!"

"Allora fa valere questa frase anche per te! Vinceremo la coppa delle cheerleader., un giorno riusciremo a divenire un vero gruppo musicale, un giorno riusciremo a realizzare i nostri sogni e nessuno ce lo impedirà mai!"

Disse convinta Amita quando poi in un gesto automatico tutte si chiusero in un grande abbraccio.

FLSAHBACK

"… forse sembravamo patetiche, ma credo che a quell'età … alla vostra età ci sia bisogno di credere che i propri sogni si possano avverare altrimenti alla nostra età la vita sembrerà già finita! In quel momento il sogno era vincere quella coppa …."

Concluse Amita toccata da quel ricordo ed emozionando tutti i ragazzi di fronte a lei che si erano lasciati completamente prendere da quell'aneddoto riconoscendo tanto di loro nelle ombre di 4 ragazze del passato.

Finita la colazione ricostituente subito ci si rimase in viaggio mischiando le carte nella disposizione dentro le auto. Le donne decisero di andare tutte con Peyton mentre i ragazzi con Lucas. Corsero veloci sulla I 64-W varcando già alle 10.30 l'Indiana e a mezzogiorno e mezza l'Illinois dove ovviamente un'altra tappa fu obbligatoria sia per pranzare e sia per permettere a Allison ed Amita di cambiarsi seppur in modo di fortuna nel bagno del locale dove si fermarono.

"Non dite niente vi prego!"

Disse subito Allison quando raggiunsero al tavolo i ragazzi insieme ad Amita con due t-shirt della Disney.

"Allo store abbiamo trovato solo queste!"

Cercò di chiarire Amita. Le due donne stavano viaggiando senza bagaglio, Allison perché era partita all'improvviso e Amita perché si era portata il necessario per 2 giorni e avendolo già usato lo aveva dato a Charlie da riportare a casa.

I ragazzi le guardarono cercando di trattenersi dal ridere e poi riprendendo contegno fecero un bel pranzo sostanzioso. Dopo pranzo però invece di rimettersi in viaggio decisero di partecipare, sotto convinzione di Brooke, a un torneo di biliardo al quale parteciparono Amita, Lucas e Brooke mentre gli altri entusiasti facevano il tifo per loro.

Si lasciarono prendere dalla sfida e dal divertimento che quando finirono si accorsero dell'orario che fecero.

"Oh mio Dio sono già le 2?"

Chiese Amita incredula.

"Sì e abbiamo vinto 600 dollari!"

Disse entusiasta Brooke che li stava dividendo e porgendoli a Lucas e ad Amita.

"Dobbiamo muoverci abbiamo promesso ad Abby che saremmo passate a prenderla in aeroporto alla 3!"

Tutti si guardarono e capendo l'enorme ritardo si rimisero subito in viaggio. Cercarono di fare il prima possibile, ma ovviamente era sempre troppo tardi: varcarono il confine del Missouri alle 4 del pomeriggio e un quarto d'ora dopo furono all'aeroporto.

"Come a volte accade l'istante si fermò, indugiò e rimase per molto più di un istante e il suono terminò e il movimento si fermò per molto … molto più di un istante e poi l'istante finì"

**ST. LOUIS**

Tutti subito corsero all'interno dell'aeroporto e Lucas e Haley dovettero ammettere che erano molto agitati non vedevano Abby da molto tempo e si chiedevano se fosse cambiata, ma erano sicuri che ciò fosse impossibile.

Immediatamente una ragazza dark vestita da scolaretta venne verso di loro e tutti gli altri che non la conoscevano si chiedevano chi fosse.

"Alla buon ora! Vi ho aspettato per un ora e un quarto, ma il mio karma mi dice di non arrabbiarmi perché se avete fatto tardi ci deve essere stato un buon motivo! Oh che stupida!"

Subito si avvicinò alle sue amiche e le abbracciò forte felice di vederle.

"Sono felicissima di rivedervi, ma chi vi ha accompagnato? Oh mio Dio Lucas e Haley?"

Chiese lei stupita e subito si tuffò tra le braccia di entrambe i ragazzi.

"Amita ed Allison non mi hanno detto nulla, ma meglio così amo le sorprese!"

Tutti la guardavano allibiti, Abby era totalmente estrosa e completamente fuori di testa, ma era una ragazza piena di verve e di charme che attirava come una calamita chiunque avesse intorno a sé.

"Tu devi essere Nathan il maritino di Haley, sexy come mi sei stato descritto! Mouth, ti ringrazio di cuore per quello che hai fatto per noi! Peyton sono una fan dei tuoi disegni, mi faccio arrivare la rivista su i quali li pubblichi apposta! Brooke, ai tuoi ordini capitano!"

Disse salutando tutti sapendo esattamente chi fossero e mettendosi sull'attenti.

"Credo che ad Abby non servono presentazioni!"

Concluse Allison prima che tutti scoppiassero a ridere.

L'hotel in cui alloggiavano era molto lussuoso e questo divertì i ragazzi, la scuola e il resto della squadra sarebbe arrivato nel tardo pomeriggio e la mattina dopo ci sarebbe stata la gara. La sera stessa con un piccolo accordo con Whitey loro erano riusciti ad partire prima e quindi avere più tempo per prepararsi. Appena arrivati si presentarono alla reception e successivamente si diressero nelle camere decidendo come dividersi: Haley e Nathan ovviamente sarebbero stati insieme, poi Peyton e Abby, Brooke e Allison, Amita e Lucas e Mouth dovette rimaner solo, ma per lui non ci furono problemi. Appena il tempo di sistemarsi che Brooke andò a rapire tutte le ragazze per potarle nella sala al piano di sotto e incominciare a prepararle insegnando loro la coreografia.

Si allenarono fino a sera tardi continuando anche quando le altre arrivarono.

"Ok, va bene possiamo andare a dormire!"

Disse Brooke quando tutte le ragazze caddero a terra sfinite.

"E' anche peggio di Delinda!"

Sussurrò Amita stanchissima alla sue due amiche.

"Ah una cosa prima che tutte andiate a dormire, domani solo 6 di voi si esibiranno!"

"Perché?"

Chiese una delle cheerleader non molto entusiasta di questa scelta.

"Perché domani alla competizione abbiamo 3 ospiti di riguardo tra noi!"

Disse la mora facendo l'occhiolino alle sue 3 nuove amiche.

"E loro chi sarebbero per togliere la possibilità a 3 di noi di non gareggiare?"

"Chi sarebbero?"

Ripeté Brooke alterata dal tono delle sue subalterne.

"1) Sono cheerleader come noi che in passato hanno portato svariati premi ai Ravens, 2) sono mie amiche, 3) sono il capitano e decido io chi gareggia o no! Domani saremmo quindi io, Peyton, Haley, Allison, Amita, Abby, Bevin, Kenzie, Sharon e Kathleen! Ora buona notte a tutte!"

Le nominate felici salirono in camera loro, mentre le altre se ne andarono borbottando.

"Ehi Brooke ci dispiace averti creato questi problemi!"

Le disse avvicinandosi Abby.

"State scherzando? Sarà bellissimo gareggiare con 3 cheerleader stelle del passato di Tree Hill!"

Così dopo aver preso una cosa al bar tutte e sei ed essersi riprese un po' dalla sfaticata del pomeriggio salirono in camera propria pronte a buttarsi sotto le coperte e andare a dormire.

Appena Abby e Peyton entrarono in camera loro la prima cosa che fecero fu quella di mangiare più merendine che potevano, Brooke gliele aveva proibite, ma loro ne avevano una scorta in camera.

"Uhm non vedevo l'ora di mangiarle!"

"A chi lo dici Abby! Sai mi ha fatto piacere quello che mi hai detto l'aeroporto?"

Le rispose Peyton un po' emozionata.

"Per cosa?"

"Per il fatto che ti fai arrivare a posta il giornale dove pubblico le mie strisce per guardarle!"

"Collezionarle vorrai dire! C'è l'ho tutte attaccate alla parete della mia camera e non solo, ogni volta che ho uno spunto anch'io disegno direttamente sul muro o scrivo …"

"Dici sul serio? Lo faccio anch'io!"

Le rispose la bionda completamente sconvolta da quanto erano uguali.

"E tu cosa disegni?"

"Quello che capita, ma cose relativamente dark e spesso me le tatuo addosso, io amo i tatuaggi … o a proposito …"

Abby si alzò di scattò e sedendosi sul letto di Peyton si alzò la maglia mostrandole un tatuaggio che aveva sulla scapola, la ragazza sconvolta lo guardò.

"Ma quello è …"

"Sì è tuo! Uno dei primi disegni delle tue strisce, mi ha colpito moltissimo!"

"Wow che dire ne sono orgogliosa!"

"E devi esserlo, hai enorme talento! Sai esistono molte cose nella vita che catturano lo sguardo, ma solo poche il cuore … e tu hai questa capacità!"

Peyton ed Abby parlarono ancora per molto tempo per il loro amore per disegno, per la musica rock e per i dischi in vinile scoprendo sempre di più quanto erano uguali e chiedendosi se non fossero gemelle divise alla nascita.

Quando invece Amita rientrò in stanza trovò Lucas ancora alzato a leggere un libro.

"Ancora sveglio?"

"Volevo assicurarmi che saresti sopravvissuta a Brooke!"

"Allora credo di avercela fatta, anche se a pezzi! Sono distrutta, quella ragazza sa essere tremenda!"

Rispose Amita quando lentamente si sedette sul proprio letto.

"Cosa stavi leggendo di bello?"

"Orgoglio e pregiudizio!"

La ragazza lo guardò con sguardo stupito.

"Perché mi guardi così, guarda che è un classico e non è così femminile come dicono … ok forse un pochino! … Non lo dirai a nessuno che io …"

"Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me!"

Entrambi risero e poi Lucas spegnendo la luce fece per andare a letto quando una frase di Amita lo bloccò.

"Ti è mai capitato di trovarti davanti a qualcosa che non potevi avere pur sapendo che la potevi far tua in qualsiasi momento?"

Il ragazzo stupito da tale domanda riaccese la luce sedendosi accanto alla ragazza, la sua voce era tremante e i suoi occhi erano diventati improvvisamente lucidi.

"Perché mi fai questa domanda?"

"Faccio sogni strani in questo periodo, si dice che sognare è una cosa ingenua, ma lo è ancora quando incominci a desiderare chi non puoi e non dovresti avere?"

Il ragazzo capendo dove la discussione stava andando a parare le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.

"Non sono la persona giusta a cui chiederlo, però posso dirti una cosa, spesso seguire il nostro cuore è rischioso e ci porta solamente e sbagliare, ma non farlo può essere ancora più duro del non averci provato …"

Sul volto di Amita si dipinse un broncio prima di lasciarsi andare tra le braccia di Lucas che seppur più piccolo di lei in quel momento sentì vicino a lei come il fratello maggiore che non aveva mai avuto.

Appena la porta alle spalle di Allison e Brooke si fu chiusa quest'ultima tirò fuori dalla propria borsa una tavoletta di cioccolato che offrì immediatamente alla sua compagna di stanza.

"Scusa, ma non eri tu a dire …"

"Ne vuoi un pezzo sì o no? Comunque sia tu non hai visto niente!"

La donna ne prese un pezzo e ridendo si sedette sul letto accanto a Brooke.

"Sei assurda sai! Uhm, ma in senso totalmente positivo non volevo essere offensiva e se lo fossi stata me ne dispiace!"

"Grazie!"

"Dici per prendermi in giro?"

"No davvero, grazie!"

Allison la guardò senza capire quando poi la ragazza accanto a lei si fece improvvisamente seria.

"E' difficile?"

"Di cosa parli?"

"Essere quello che sei! Sai ti osservavo, ti vedo così disciplinata, così impegnata eppure sai quando lasciarti trascinare dall'emozioni … è difficile essere così equilibrata? Sai ti invidio da morire!"

"La natura è equilibrio … tutto convive con il suo opposto, non è così difficile bisogna sapere prendere sempre uno po' di qualcosa e un po' del suo contrario senza mai fossilizzarsi su una parte sola! Tutto qua!"

"Come la fai facile!"

Disse la cheerleader mangiando un pezzo di cioccolato e mettendo il muso.

"Perché lo è Brooke! Tu sei così frizzante ed estrosa, ma oggi ha dimostrato di essere anche seria e decisiva! Non so per quale motivo tu mi abbia fatto questa domanda, ma a mio modestissimo parere posso dirti che tu sei perfetta così come sei e se senti che ti manca l'equilibrio per andare avanti e fare ciò che vuoi non devi perché ne hai da vendere!"

La mattina dopo Brooke diede la sveglia di buon ora a tutte scendendo prima in palestra per provare e quando alle 9.00 scese anche il pubblico, capirono che il momento d'iniziare era vicino.

Le ragazze erano negli spogliatoi e si stavano vestendo, truccando e pettinando per l'evento. Abby, Amita e Allison si fermarono un attimo e si guardarono intorno, si ricordavano l'agitazione prima di uscire e affrontare il pubblico e allo stesso tempo l'eccitazione di esibirsi davanti a tutti. Si vestirono e lì fu come un salto nel passato, quella divisa che ormai non indossavano da 8 anni per loro era come se non l'avessero mai tolta. Brooke si avvicinò loro e poi insistette per fare loro, come a tutte le altre, un cuoricino sulla guancia sinistra.

"E' troppo carino! Lo userò spesso da ora in poi!"

Le disse Abby mentre si rimirava allo specchio.

"Bene ora andiamo!"

Tutte si diressero fuori dallo spogliatoio quando Allison improvvisamente chiamò Amita e quando si voltò le scattò una foto con il cellulare.

"E questo per quale motivo?"

"La invierò a Charlie,, chissà che non sia una sua fantasia!"

Amita le diede uno spintono e divenne leggermente rossa prima di uscire e affrontare tutte insieme il pubblico.

La musica incominciò a tuonare, le grida del pubblico ad incitare, le luci ad abbagliare e il loro cuore a pulsare.

Era giunto il momento. Dietro le scene Brooke diede loro un ultimo incitamento e poi con il sorriso sulla bocca giunsero al centro della palestra. Tutti i loro amici e parenti saltarono in piedi gridando e incitandoli. Subito le 3 ragazze ebbero un piccolo rammarico e guardandosi si capirono all'istante: Delinda, sarebbe stato belle se anche lei fosse stata lì con loro. Poi tutte guardarono le altre e si sorrisero, la musica iniziò e Lucas facendo loro l'occhiolino incominciò a filmarle. L'allegria esplose nella sala e tutto scomparve, anche l'obiettivo per cui erano lì.

Quando tutto fu finito e a bordo campo si misero ad osservare le esibizioni delle altre concorrenti sentirono l'ansia risalire lungo la bocca dello stomaco e quando tutti ebbe fine fu ancora più duro sopportare l'attesa delle votazione, ma come succede tutto passa e il momento della premiazione arrivò.

La squadra era tutto stretta e tenendosi le mani avevano gli occhi chiusi sperando che riaprendoli la vittoria sarebbe stata dalla loro parte.

"Il secondo posto è delle Donkey di Sacramento!"

Tutti applaudirono mentre le ragazze e i loro accompagnatori sugli spalti erano tesissimi.

"Ed infine le prime classificate sono … oh mio Dio, una bella novità signore e signori, una squadra che non ha mai vinto tale classificazione: Le Ravens di Tree Hill!"

A quel punto nessuno volle crederci tutti si guardarono tra di loro e quando realizzarono saltarono, si abbracciarono, si baciarono ed entusiaste ritirarono il premio, ma per loro le emozioni non finirono perché a Brooke poi spettò anche il premio come miglior coreografia.

"Sono emozionantissima e non so cosa dire, anche se credo che delle parole dovrò trovare …"

Incominciò a dire Brooke con i due premi in mano accorgendosi quanto la sua voce rimbombasse nella sala attraverso il microfono e mentre tutta la squadra intorno a lei la incitavano.

"Allora voglio ringraziare la mia meravigliosa squadra che mi ha sopportato e fare una dedica speciale, dedico questo premio a 3 ragazze meravigliose che conosco da pochi giorni, ma che già sento profondamente legate a me e poi anche a un'altra ragazza che anche se è lontana e non la conosco ha desiderato ardentemente, essendo una capo cheerleader come me, di rendere la sua squadra orgogliosa di lei e dando tutto per le persone a cui teneva. Non credevo che un girono avrei vinto questo premio e forse per voi è esagerata la mia euforia, ma spesso i sogni non sono fatti solo da grandi desideri, ma anche da piccole speranze. Quindi ragazzi ricordate sempre che sei siete nati senza ali, non fate mai nulla per impedire loro di crescere e farvi volare nel cielo della gioia infinita! Grazie!"

Brooke sollevò le due coppe e tutti nella palestra si alzarono e applaudirono, il suo discorso aveva dato speranza … a che cosa in particolare? Forse alla speranza di vedere avverati i propri sogni …

Quando tutto fu finito i ragazzi si ritrovarono tutti fuori dall'hotel, il pullman della scuola stava per partire e anche se loro erano venuti autonomamente con le proprie macchine dovevano andare comunque.

"Questa è per voi … e per Delinda!"

Disse Lucas porgendo alle ragazze la cassettina della gara.

"Grazie! Grazie a tutti voi, ci avete riportato alla mente tanti bei ricordi!"

"Allison ha ragione e poi è stato belle rivedervi e conoscere anche nuove meravigliose persone!"

Concluse Abby,

"Anche noi vi dobbiamo rendere delle cose!"

Amita tirò fuori le divise e fece per porgerle a Brooke, ma lei le rifiutò.

"No queste sono vostre, lo sono sempre state!"

Tutti un po' emozionati si abbracciarono e si salutarono, l'ora dei saluti era giunta.

Le 3 donne videro i ragazzi allontanarsi e prendendo i loro borsoni, che Brooke aveva preso dalla scuola e aveva porto a loro gentilmente così che potessero metterci dentro le loro poche cambiate e quelle che avrebbero comprato strada facendo, si sedettero sul bordo del marciapiede.

"Abby posso farti una domanda?"

"Sì dimmi Ami!"

"Tu arrivavi direttamente da casa tua quando siamo venute a prenderti all'aeroporto vero?"

"Sì perché?"

"Perché noi non abbiamo bagaglio per il fatto di essere partite all'improvviso, ma tu?"

"Cosa credevate che vi avrei lasciato tutto il divertimento?"

Le 2 donne guardarono la faccia innocente di Abby mentre aveva detto quella frase prima di scoppiare a ridere quando lei le riprese.

"Ehi ho trovato il nostro prossimo passaggio!"

E alzandosi si diresse verso due ragazzi molto carini che si erano fermati nel marciapiede davanti a loro per controllare la cartina.

"Ciao!"

I due ragazzi si voltarono e rimasero colpiti dalla stravagante ragazza che avevano di fronte.

"Scusate non vorrei sembrarvi sfacciata, ma posso chiedervi un passaggio per me e le mie amiche?"

I due ragazzi si guardarono, certamente volevano rispondere di no e anche se Allison e Amita erano lontane e non sentivano la discussione capirono che non erano predisposti quando Abby le raggiunse.

"Dove andiamo?"

"Cosa?"

"Dove siamo dirette?"

Le 2 donne non capirono, ma guardandosi cercarono di ragione.

"Terza tappa Allison?"

"Uhm vediamo, contrattazione!"

" E per Delinda cosa potrebbe significare …"

Tutte e 3 si misero a pensare quando Abby parlò.

"Ci sono! Everwood! Vi ricordate quando alla fine dell'ultimo anno scappammo e andammo da quella amica più grande che io avevo in Colorado. Suo padre impazzì per cercarla, anche i nostri per dire la verità, ma suo padre sembrava il più agitato di tutti. Così lei cercò di contrattare con lui dicendogli che sarebbe tornata se avrebbero smesso di trasferirsi e sarebbe tornata anche solo se noi …"

"Avessimo patteggiato con le nostre paure!"

Concluse Allison prima che con uno sguardo di rimorso guardò le altre.

"Cosa che non abbiamo mai fatto! Le dicemmo di sì per farla tornare, ma non fu così! Dobbiamo andare lì e farlo, per lei!"

Concluse Amita, prima che Abby voltandosi si mise ad urlare ai due ragazzi la meta del viaggio.

"Venite ve li presento!"

Come una bambina si diresse da loro e le due amiche la seguirono un po' timorose, non che non erano carini anzi, ma …

"Loro sono le amiche che vi ho detto! Amita e Allison! Ragazze invece questi due fratellini affascinanti sono Dean e Sam!"

Disse Abby senza alcun velo di malizia, prima che tutti salirono in macchina. Corsero velocemente sull'asfalto e dopo 3 ore si trovavano già sulla strada che li avrebbe portati in direzione di Kansas City.

**VERSO EVERWOOD …**

Le ragazze dovettero ammettere che i ragazzi a cui avevano chiesto il passaggio erano molto silenziosi e così per gran parte del viaggio ne approfittarono per dormire, Allison e Amita soprattutto erano molto stanche si poteva dire che in 2 giorni e mezzo avevano dormito in tutto forse 8 ore ed erano veramente esauste. Quando entrambe aprirono gli occhi notarono Abby chiacchierare amichevolmente con Sam, mentre Dena sembrava più scocciato, di loro, della loro storia e del motivo del loro viaggio; poi spostando lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino si stupirono di vedere dove erano già arrivati: in Colorado.

"Siamo già qui? Ma che ora sono?"

Chiese Allison ancora mezza addormentata.

"Oh le due piccole addormentate nel bosco si sono svegliate!"

Rispose Abby.

"Sono le 21.14!"

"Cosa?"

Chiese Amita senza crederci.

"E' impossibile aver dormito così tanto!"

"Eppure …"

Disse sarcastico Dean guardandole dallo specchietto.

"Scusate questo vuol dire che vi siete fermati sia a pranzo sia a cena per mangiare?"

Con un sorriso beffardo sulla bocca Abby assentì con il capo.

"E perché non ci avete svegliato?"

Chiese scocciata la matematica.

"Non vi preoccupate prima ci siamo fermati e vi abbiamo preso qualcosa!"

Rispose loro dolcemente Sam prima di porgergli delle buste con del mangiare preso a un drive-in.

Le due con un broncio infantile sul viso presero le buste e incominciarono a mangiare, mentre gli altri 3 ragazzi guardandole si misero a ridere.

Erano praticamente arrivati quando improvvisamente all'uscita verso Santa Fe Drive la macchina si fermò..

"No … no … no!"

Disse Dean cercando di convincere sé stesso che la macchina non poteva essersi fermata a un tiro di schioppo dall'arrivo.

Il ragazzo scese dalla macchina super arrabbiato, mentre tutti gli altri cercarono di tranquillizzarlo. Subito controllò quale poteva essere il problema e si accorse che si trattava semplicemente della benzina che era finita.

"Sam ti avevo detto di fare il pieno prima di partire!"

"Mi hai detto? No, no mio caro … avevi detto che l'avresti fatto tu!"

"Vorresti dire che me lo sono sognato di avertelo detto?"

"Io non ho fatto benzina prima di partire perché tu non mi hai detto nulla!"

"Ehi voi due smettetela immediatamente, mi sembrate il mio ragazzo e suo fratello! Basta!"

Disse Amita mettendosi in mezzo ai due fratelli.

""Prima quando mi sono svegliata mi è sembrato di aver visto una stazione di servizio …"

Dean mise una mano dietro la schiena di Amita e si incominciò ad incamminarsi con lei, ma prima di farlo guardò torvo il fratello.

"Io e lei andiamo a cercare la stazione di servizio, voi rimanete qui!"

E senza aggiungere altro se ne andò.

Dopo alcuni minuti Allison e Abby si sedettero sul cofano accanto a Sam e cercarono di capire come stava.

"A tuo fratello piace comandare eh?"

Gli chiese la dark.

"Ve ne siete accorte! Comunque mi scuso per il suo comportamento!"

"Non devi! E poi ci sono abituata …."

Disse Allison con un sorriso amaro sulle labbra.

"Tornando a voi, Abby mi stava raccontando tutta questa vostra avventura per la vostra amica, è bello da parte vostra! Ora perché siete dirette ad Everwood se posso chiedervelo?"

"Per contrattare a dire la verità!"

Gli rispose la dottoressa prima che il ragazzo la guardò senza ben capire.

FLSAHBACK

Delinda aveva appena riagganciato il telefono quando si voltò e raggiunse il bar sul marciapiede di fronte dove le proprie amiche e Nina, l'amica di Abby che in quei giorni le aveva ospitate da lei, la stavano aspettando.

"Mio padre sta venendo a prendermi!"

Disse lei con un tono enigmatico che non lasciava trasparire il suo stato d'animo.

"Ho fatto giurare a mio padre che torno solo se lui mi promette che smetteremo di trasferirci continuamente, ma ora ho una cosa da chiedere anche a voi!"

Disse facendosi seria.

"So che voi vi fermerete anche dopo che io me ne sarò andata e quindi vi chiedo di promettermi una cosa …"

Le ragazze la guardarono apprensivamente prendendosi per mano.

"Io torno a casa anche solo se voi fate una cosa per me, se voi affrontate le vostre paure …"

Passò una settimana dalla richiesta della loro amica e tutte si misero all'opera per fare ciò che era stato richiesto loro di fare, ma tutte preferirono sempre rimandare alla fine dell'estate che per loro però non arrivò mai …

Tutte e 3 avevano un pensiero comune in mente anche se non avevano mai avuto il coraggio di esporlo: secondo loro Delinda le aveva sempre sopravalutate credendole migliori di lei, ma la verità era che a volte proprio le persone più brillanti avevano i demoni più invadenti e anche se si consideravano codarde per ciò che non aveva fatto quasi si vergognavano anche a considerarsi tali, perché loro sarebbero state codarde solo se ne avessero avuto realmente il coraggio

FLSAHBACK

"Posso farti una domanda Sam?"

Chiese Allison quando finì il suo raccontò.

"Dimmi!"

Rispose lui dolcemente.

"Sai io ho sempre pensato che contrattare sia un modo equilibrato di vivere, ma ora mi sto chiedendo se non avessi sempre sbagliato … tu che ne pensi?"

"Vedi Allison spesso la gente contratta principalmente con se stessa o con Dio, quando si prega si tende sempre a chiedere qualcosa in cambio di un gesto buono. Alcuni credono che questo sia mentire a o sfuggire da se stessi, ma magari è solo un modo più complesso e più lungo di affrontare le cose … tutto dipende probabilmente da come lo si voglia guardare, di sicuro però tutti hanno sempre una scelta …"

Ormai Amita e Dean camminavano già da un po' e ringraziavano che fosse sera perché già così l'aria che tirava era piuttosto calda. Poi la ragazza dopo quel silenzio quasi surreale interrotto solo dai loro passi, se ne uscì con una domanda criptica.

"Secondo te è meglio una verità che uccide o una bugia che illude?"

Il ragazzo si voltò e la guardò profondamente.

"Spesso me lo chiedo anch'io sai?"

"Quindi tu come la pensi?"

"Penso solo che quando succede qualcosa o fai qualcosa, ormai è fatta e non può più essere cancellata. Basta!"

"Hai una visione cinica della vita!"

"No, ho solo una visione reale. Quando si nasce non ci si può più nascondere, quindi tanto vale farsi così tanti problemi!"

"Io non la vedo così, spesso la fede può essere d'aiuto!"

"La fede è solo un modo per convincersi che tutto andrà bene ed è un modo molto elegante per essere codardi!"

"Perché dici così?"

"La gente quando prega contratta! Chiede in cambio di un proprio comportamento onesto e buono un favore. Ma non credi che una persona debba sempre essere buona e onesta senza che debba voler qualcosa in cambio? Dalla vita non si esce mai vivi e i nostri demoni o chiunque sia se ci deve trovare lo fa anche se noi contrattiamo con Dio o con noi stessi. La paura esiste ed esiterà sempre, ma a mio modestissimo parere non è con la contrattazione che la fa passare, ma solo con l'affrontare le cose o almeno provandoci. Contrattare ingrandisce le cose così che quando torneranno indietro anche volessimo affrontarle non ce la faremo mai e ci travolgeranno rendendoci completamente inermi. Perché dico così mi hai chiesto? Perché è questo che io penso della fede!"

Dopo il discorso così cupo e duro di Dean non ci furono altre parole o per lo meno fino a quando arrivarono alla stazione di servizio. Lì un uomo disse loro di aspettare, mentre lui con passo lento si allontanava per riempire la tanica.

I due ragazzi erano seduti su un muro di cemento e Amita tremava un po', in quanto l'aria si era fatta fredda, così il ragazzo senza pensarci le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e la strinse a sé.

"Prima non ti ho chiesto perché mi hai fatto quella domanda?"

Amita si voltò guardandolo ripensando a ciò che aveva detto, rompendo il silenzio di prima e che forse era meglio che non avesse fatto.

"C'è una persona a cui sto mentendo, perché con queste bugie vedo che è serena … vorrei essere sincera, ma ho paura che questo possa ucciderla!"

Il ragazzo si voltò a sua volta incontrando gli occhi della ragazza.

"Di chi si tratta? Un famigliare? Un'amica? Il tuo ragazzo?"

"No … è più grave, perché si tratta di me stessa!"

Alla ragazza divennero gli occhi lucidi e Dean in un gesto automatico l'avvicinò a sé baciandola, appena si staccarono lei piena di rammarico lo guardò e con voce rotta parlò.

"Vedi, te l'ho appena dimostrato!"

Quel momento però fu interrotto dall'arrivo dell'uomo e appena dopo mezz'ora già erano tornati dagli altri che li stavano aspettando in macchina.

Messa la benzina il viaggio continuò, e ci volle poco che proseguendo per Santa Fe Drive e passate le 22.00 arrivarono a Everwood, Le ragazze dissero che sarebbero andate da una loro amica, ma essendo tardi preferirono passare la notte in un motel e decidere il da farsi la mattina dopo.

I ragazzi a loro volta si fermarono, la mattina dopo sarebbero poi partiti.

"Non lasciare che il tuo fuoco si spenga, che si perdano quelle preziose scintille nelle paludi senza speranza dell'indicisione, del dubbio e dell'incertezza. Non permettere che l'eroe che è nella tua anima perisca solitario e frustrato privo della vita che tu meriti, ma che nell'insieme è riuscito a conquistare. Il mondo che desideri può essere tuo, esiste, è reale, è possibile ed è tuo!"

**EVERWOOD**

Era ormai notte fonda quando Dean non riuscendo s dormire si alzò, scoprendo che il fratello non era in camera, e uscì sul corridoio scoperto che c'era fuori. Lì vide Amita.

"Anche tu non riesci a dormire?"

La ragazza si voltò cercando di capire chi fosse e quando vide il ragazzo gli fece un dolce sorriso.

"Mi hai spaventata! No, non riesco proprio a prendere sonno!"

"Non sei l'unica!"

I due rimasero per un po' senza dire niente, l'uno accanto a l'altra a guardare il cielo quando poi Amita fece per andarsene. Dean in un gesto spontaneo la fermò e la baciò stringendola a sé, lei si lasciò andare e mettendogli le mani introno al collo finirono presto nella camera di lui e sul letto di quest'ultimo. Lui la baciava passionalmente facendo insinuare le sue mani sotto la corta vestaglia di lei, mentre Amita togliendogli la t-shirt incominciò ad accarezzargli sensualmente la schiena.

"Non posso!"

Disse improvvisamente lei staccandosi e togliendosi da sotto di lui. Rimase sdraiata sul letto, mentre lui le rimase accanto.

"Scusami! Non dovevo!"

Cercò di dire lui.

"Non è colpa tua! E' solo colpa mia! Io … io sono una …"

La ragazza incominciò a piangere e il ragazzo dolcemente la strinse a sé, rimasero lì tutta notte fino alla mattina dopo dormendo l'una nell'abbraccio dell'altro.

La mattina quando le 3 ragazze si incontrarono per dirigersi da Nina, non poterono neanche salutare i ragazzi perché quest'ultimi se ne erano già andati.

"Che peccato, avrei voluto salutarli!"

Disse Allison un po' delusa quando Abby maliziosa si voltò verso Amita.

"E tu bellissima cosa ci dici? Stamattina presto ti ho sentito entrare in camera! Credevi che dormivo eh?"

"Non è successo nulla se è questo che vuoi intendere! Non potrei mai, però ho rischiato di far succedere qualcosa …"

Le sue due amiche la guardarono incredule.

"Non mi guardate così vi prego! Dean è stato dolcissimo e comunque i ragazzi mi hanno detto di salutarvi!"

Le due donne la guardarono ancora più insistentemente.

"La volete smettere! Forse Delinda non è l'unica ad aver smarrito se stessa!"

Disse scocciata Amita prima di allungare il passo e lasciare le altre due attonite.

In tarda mattinata arrivarono davanti a casa di Nina, ma rimasero stupite nel vedere che era in vendita e così non sapendo cosa fare si diressero nella casa accanto per chiedere informazioni. Bussarono e con loro grande sorpresa proprio Nina aprì loro la porta e sempre con loro grande sorpresa videro che un bel pancione l'accompagnava.

"Dimmi che non è la gravidanza che mi fa avere le allucinazioni?"

"Non ti preoccupare niente allucinazioni, siamo proprio noi!"

Disse allegramente Abby prima che la donna incredula le abbracciava ed emozionata le invitava ad entrare.

"Cosa ci fate qui? E Delinda?"

"In realtà siamo qui proprio per lei!"

Nina da buona padrona di casa le fece accomodare in cucina e preparò loro un caffè.

"Non so se ti ricordi … la promessa che ci fece fare prima che tornasse a casa e …"

Incominciò a dire Allison prima di essere interrotta dalla donna.

"… e che voi non avete mantenuto! Ricordo! Comunque dove alloggiate?"

"Ehm è questo il problema ci chiedevamo se …"

"Stai scherzando Abby? Le porte saranno sempre aperte per voi! Eprham tanto abita da solo, Sam può stare con noi … 1 dovrà stare sul divano, 1 potrà avere la camera per sé e una dovrà dividerla con Delia!"

"Grazie, ma non dovresti chiedere anche a tuo marito?"

"Andy? Non ci saranno problemi, non vi preoccupate!"

Rispose la donna porgendo il caffè alla ragazze e sedendosi di fronte ad esse.

"Il signor Brown è molto comprensivo!"

Continuò scherzosamente quando Allison strabuzzò gli occhi.

"Aspetta un attimo tu sei sposata con Andy Brown? Il neurologo Andy Brown?"

"Sì, lo conosci?"

"Stai scherzando? Ho avuto anche l'onore di effettuare un'operazione con lui a parte alla grandissima fama che ha in ambito medico!"

Tutte la guardarono quasi divertite dal modo orgoglioso in cui ne parlava.

"Ora è meglio che vi sistemate tra poco la casa si ripopolerà e non avrete un minuto di pace!"

Le ragazze decisero che si sarebbero divise in questo modo: Abby con Delia, Amita in camera da sola e Allison sul divano. Nina era stata gentilissima come se la ricordavano e nonostante fosse incinta le aiutò a sistemarsi e ne approfittò per farsi raccontare meglio perché erano lì, mentre lei di rimando raccontava loro quanto la sua vita era cambiata … ovviamente in meglio.

Le 4 donne prepararono la cena allegramente tutte insieme così che quando l'intera famiglia Brown fu di ritorno trovò una cena regale.

"Wow, e questo per cosa è?"

Chiese il dottor Brown appena entrò in cucina e vide tutto quel ben di Dio sul tavolo, chiedendosi se non era qualche ricorrenza che come al suo solito si era scordato.

Subito Andy si voltò verso suo figlio che alzando le spalle fece capire che anche lui non sapeva di cosa si trattasse, come anche Delia e Sam.

"Non siate tutti così agitati! Sedetevi pure! Non vi siete dimenticati nulla! E' che per qualche giorno avremo degli ospiti!"

Tutti la guardarono senza poter immaginare di chi si poteva trattare.

"Sono 3 mie care amiche del passato, a dire la verità sono loro ad aver cucinato la maggior parte della cena per riconoscenza per averle ospitate. Sono Abby, Amita ed Allison!"

Disse la donna quando le 3 donne entrarono nella sala sedendosi al tavolo con Nina.

"Ehi ma noi ci siamo già incontrati?"

Chiese Andy osservando Allison.

"Dottoressa Allison Cameron immunologa del Princeton Hospital, sono nel team del Dottor House!"

"Oh sì ora ricordo! Felice allora di averti a cena collega!"

Disse l'uomo allegramente quando Delia divertita osservò le due donne accanto a lei.

"E' bello aver gente per casa e quando sono ragazze ancora meglio! Tu poi sei così strana, ma anche così bella!"

Disse ad Abby guardandola in contemplazione.

"Meno male che non abito qui altrimenti Amy sarebbe gelosa, ma altrimenti per senso di accoglienza sono disposto a tornare a casa!"

Disse divertito Eprham guardando Amita.

La cena passò allegra e tutti ebbero modo di conoscersi meglio e parlare un po'.

Dopo mangiato passarono del tempo a chiacchierare e sorseggiare del caffé sulla veranda prima di pensare che ormai era arrivata l'ora di andare a letto.

"Allora chi dorme con me?"

Chiese Delia prima di dirigersi in camera sua.

"Io!"

Disse saltando in piedi Abby. Delia fece un piccolo grido di gioia prima di prenderla per mano e trascinarla in camera sua.

"Mi ritiro anch'io …"

Sussurrò leggermente Amita.

"Ehi ti hanno dato la mia camera?"

Chiese Ephram.

"Non era quella di Sam?"

"Prima era mia! Dai ti accompagno così ne approfitto per buttargli un occhio. Quando vengo qui ogni tanto mi piace andare a rivederla!"

"Perfetto andiamo! Buonanotte a tutti!"

E così anche Amita e Ephram si allontanarono.

Le persone rimaste rientrarono in casa. Nina prese Sam e salì in camera, mentre Andy rimase un attimo con Allison ad aiutarla a preparasi per la notte.

"Allora perché non ti ho conosciuta prima?"

Chiese Delia ad Abby mentre si stavano preparando prima di andare a letto.

"Ho conosciuto tua madre molto tempo fa, io ero una ribelle come lo sono sempre stata e non mi trovavo bene con le mie coetanee, a parte le mie migliori amiche ovviamente, e così avevo tutti amici più grandi in qualsiasi parte del paese e una di esse era Nina!"

"Sai Nina non è proprio mia madre, io e mio fratello abbiamo perso nostra madre qualche anno fa e anche se non l'abbiamo mai dimenticata ora consideriamo veramente Nina nostra madre! Siamo una famiglia allargata come avrai notato!"

"Non lo sapevo! Purtroppo è da molti anni che non sentivo e non vedevo Nina, mi dispiace essermi persa così tanto della sua vita!"

"Quanto rimarrete?"

Chiese Delia saltando sul letto accanto ad Abby e incominciando a spazzolarle i capelli.

"Fino a quando non faremo una cosa!"

"E io posso aiutarti? Magari domani! La scuola è chiusa per una stupida festa!"

Chiese Delia senza stare più nella pelle. Tutta quella storia le piaceva.

"Ok! E che ancora non so bene dove e cosa fare!"

La bambina la guardò senza capire.

"Abbiamo promesso a una nostra amica che avremmo affrontato le nostra paure …"

"Qual è il problema? Tu di cosa hai paura?"

"Probabilmente di crescere!"

Abby si stupì con quale naturalezza era riuscite a parlare, mentre Delia la guardava sorridente.

"Visto non era difficile! Allora domani ci daremo da fare per affrontare questo tuo problema!"

"Come?"

Chiese Abby.

"Non avere fretta, domani lo scoprirai!"

La bambina le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia prima di mettersi sotto le coperte e darle la buonanotte.

Appena giunti in camera Amita si buttò subito sul letto mettendosi le mani davanti alla faccia.

"Qualche problema?"

Chiese Ephram con naturalezza.

"Scusa, è che è stata una giornata strana!"

Disse lei mettendosi a sedere e cercando di essere più calma e naturale possibile.

"Non scusarti presto scoprirai quanto sarò lunatico io!"

Disse il ragazzo con quel suo solito ghigno nel quale non si capisce mai se scherza o se è serio, sedendosi accanto alla ragazza.

"Ti posso chiedere una cosa?"

"Dimmi!"

"Qual è la prima cosa che ti è venuta in mente quando mi hai visto?"

Chiese lei seriamente.

"Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Dimmelo per favore!"

Il ragazzo pensò pochi istanti prima di parlare.

"Che sei molto bella e posata. Una persona seria insomma …"

La ragazza si rimise le mani sul viso prima di buttarsi nuovamente con la schiena sopra il letto.

"Cosa ho detto?"

Chiese il ragazzo preoccupato di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato.

"Vedi è questo il problema è che tutti mi vedono così ed io … uff non ci capisco più nulla … forse è solo paura!"

Disse Amita più a sé stessa che ad Ephram, che comunque l'ascoltava attentamente.

"Paura di cosa?"

"Di fare chiarezza! Di decidere cosa voglio!"

"Dovresti venire con noi!"

Esclamò poi il ragazzo con una frase che sembrava fuori contesto.

"Domani io, la mia ragazza e suo fratello con la sua fidanzata andiamo in un posto, ti va di venire con noi?"

"Non vorrei essere un ospite indesiderata e poi dove andremmo?"  
"Questo non posso dirtelo! Ok allora passeremo a prenderti domani alle 7.30 mi raccomando fatti trovare già pronta!"

E senza dare neanche il tempo di ribattere, Ephram uscì dalla camera lasciando Amita più confusa di prima.

Allison stava sistemando il divano e gentilmente Andy le aveva porto dei cuscini.

"Spero che tu riesca a dormire bene qui …"

"Figurati dormire già a casa di uno dei più importanti neurologi del mondo è un onore!"

"Così mi imbarazzi! Piuttosto come va a Princeton?"

"Come al solito! Ho un capo insopportabile e dei colleghi avvoltoi!

"Quando sono venuto per quella operazione ho subito capito che eri fuori posto. Il mio team ultimamente ha perso un bravissimo dottore, sai per problemi personali e non riesco a trovare nessuno bravo abbastanza per sostituirlo. Mi chiedevo se volevi farci un pensierino anche se so che non è il tuo settore …"

Ad Allison il cuore incominciò a battere e il fiato a mancarle, fino a quando cadde seduta sul divano, mentre Andy sedendosi a sua volta di fronte a lei non capì la sua espressione.

"Ti senti bene?"

"Oh sì, sì è che è una proposta improvvisa e …"

"Immaginavo non dovevo chiedertelo!"

"Oh no! E' che … che dovrei pensarci!"

"Ok!"

Andy fece un piccolo assenso con la testa.

"Allora fammi sapere poi cosa hai deciso!"

E senza aggiungere altro diede la sua buonanotte alla ragazza e salì le scale.

Allison rimase sul divano interdetta. Ora sapeva qual'era la sua paura: buttarsi … avere il coraggio di osare, quella opportunità era l'occasione giusta per tentare quindi di superarla.

La mattina dopo di buon ora Amita fu la prima ad alzarsi, si vestì, si preparò, fece velocemente colazione che subito Ephram piombò nella casa ancora addormentata a rapì letteralmente la ragazza.

"Ciao!"

Le disse allegramente una ragazza bionda andando incontro ai due ragazzi.

"Io sono Amy la ragazza di Ephram! E' un piacere conoscerti! Sei una amica di Nina allora?"

"Sì da molto tempo! Comunque grazie ragazzi per questo invito siete stati molto gentili!"

Disse mentre saliva in macchina e salutava anche Bright e Hanna.

"Figurati è bello avere un ospite! Oh io sono Hanna mia mamma è una grandissima amica di Nina che per me è come una zia e lui è Bright il mio fidanzato!"

Disse la ragazza occhialuta piena di gioia, quando subito la macchina partì.

"Dove andiamo?"

Cercò di chiedere Amita.

"Mi dispiace, chiedi quello che vuoi ma questo no! E' una sorpresa!"

La zittì subito il fratello di Amy alla guida della macchina.

Un'oretta dopo quando tutti scesero per fare colazione notarono subito che Amita mancò e tutti intuirono da come Ephram le stava attaccato la sera prima che l'avesse portata da qualche parte.

"Anche noi dobbiamo uscire!"

Esordì poi Delia scendendo dallo sgabello e facendo un segno da intesa a Sam.

"Eh sì, anche noi staremo fuori tutto il giorno!"

"Perché?"

Chiese Andy senza capire.

"Non avreste scuola?"

"No oggi è chiusa!"

Disse Delia facendo l'occhiolino a Nina che le diede manforte.

"E' vero oggi è chiusa tesoro! Allora dove andate bambini?"

"Usciamo con Abby! Oggi faremo un gioco! Lei fa la mamma e noi i figli!"

"Cosa?"

Chiese Abby voltandosi di scattò verso la bambina.

"Era questa la tua idea?"

"Zitta e mosca! Ormai è deciso! Andiamo!"

Delia la prese per una mano e Sam dall'altra prima di trascinarla fuori da casa.

Tutti guardarono la scena divertiti, quando improvvisamente Andy ruppe il silenzio.

"Allison oggi ti andrebbe di venire in ospedale con me? Potresti fare un giro con il mio team, così per aiutarti a decidere …"

"Ne sarei onorata, ma Nina mi dispiacerebbe lasciarla sola …"

"Non ti preoccupare verrò con voi in ospedale, devo fare dei controlli!"

"Ok! Va bene allora!"

Disse piena di emozione Allison.

Corsero in macchina per un po' con la musica a palla intervallata da chiacchierate interminabili. Quando poco prima di pranzo arrivarono a una bellissima baita incastrata tra le montagne con un lago alpino appena poco dietro casa.

"Wow! E' questo il posto?"

Chiese Amita emozionata.

"Sì! L'abbiamo comprata noi 4 un anno fa! Quando abbiamo bisogno di staccare prendiamo e veniamo qui, dove esistiamo solo noi e nessun altro!"

Le spiegò Amy mentre la macchina si fermò e tutti scesero e si godettero la vista prima di incominciare a scaricare la macchina.

Quando tutto venne sistemato e le stanze scelte si riunirono nella spaziosa cucina a preparare tutti insieme il pranzo.

Amita si sentì bene, non stava facendo niente di speciale. Non stavano parlando di niente di speciale. Ma forse era proprio quello che la faceva stare bene. Il fatto che in quel posto sembrava il mondo non esistesse e quindi non era necessario pensare e crogiolarsi per nulla.

"Sai è il mio primo prom e sono veramente emozionantissima!"

Disse Delia a Abby mentre entravano in un negozio di abiti a Denver, dove fosse sicura che nessuno li conoscesse e così che la loro farsa potesse stare in piedi.

"Non so da dove iniziare, le cose da comprare sono tantissime e ho bisogno del tuo aiuto mamma!"

Disse la bambina scandendo bene l'ultima parola per far sì che tutti nel negozio lo sentirono bene. Ad Abby venne la pelle d'oca appena la sentì, ma poi cercò di non pensarci. In fondo era solo un gioco.

"Hai già un'idea di cosa vorresti prendere, non so della forma o del colore?"

"Sai il tuo look mi piace da morire, aiutami con i tuoi gusti!"

Abby si buttò alla ricerca di qualcosa, ma quello non era il negozio adatto tutti gli abiti sembravano non essere adatti. La commessa vedendo la confusione della donna le si avvicinò.  
"Ha bisogno di aiuto?"

"Sì avrei bisogno di un abito per … per … per mia figlia!"

Disse sorridendo Abby per quella situazione.

"Scusi lei mi vorrebbe far credere che è la madre di questa bambina?"

"Sì perché? Che problema c'è?"

"Sì infatti che problema c'è?"

Disse dandole manforte Delia.

Quando i 3 uscirono dal negozio con i loro acquisti, ridevano divertiti di come la commessa li aveva guardati e meditando sulla loro prossima tappa.

Appena arrivati allo ospedale Andy ed Allison salutarono amorevolmente Nina che andò a fare dei controlli e poi gli esercizi pre-maman mentre loro si diressero in reparto. Subito l'uomo porse alla donna un camice e poi la presentò al suo team come un "ospite" in attesa di decisione.

"Uomo, 52 anni, presenta una emiparesi ed afasia accompagnata da un'alterazione sensitiva e del midollo allungato. Ed ha avuto le convulsione solo una volta … probabilmente il problema è semplicemente un affezione all'AIDS che spiegherebbe anche la depressione dell'immunità cellulo-mediata …"

Disse un dottore del team del dottor Brown appena iniziarono il giro.

"Uhm … lei cosa ne pensa dottoressa Cameron?"

"Se posso esprimermi io invece penso che si tratti di PML è un infezione mortale che colpisce il cervello, difficilmente curabile ma se iniziamo una terapia di antiretrovirali combinate al più presto potrebbe rallentare il progredire della PML …"

Disse sicura Allison sperando di non essere sembrata sfacciata.

"Diagnosi perfetta dottoressa Cameron!"

Disse solamente Andy prima di passare al prossimo paziente.

La mattinata e il pomeriggio passarono piacevoli per tutti.

Amita si divertì a girare per boschi, a fare il bagno nel lago tuffandosi in maniera assurda con i ragazzi e quando quest'ultimi andarono a pescare per la cena le ragazze si misero nell'idromassaggio a parlare del più e del meno.

Abby corse tutto il giorno dietro a Delia per crearle un perfetto stile gotico per il suo ballo, ma principesco come lo voleva lei. Sam si lamentava che non le prestava tante attenzioni quanto la sorellastra quindi dovette inventarsi qualcosa affinché entrambi arrivarono a casa entusiasti.

Allison fece il giro con il team del dottor Brown, pranzarono e dopo pranzo analizzarono dei casi e poco prima di pranzo lo assistette in sala operatoria.

Arrivati all'ora di cena i ragazzi alla baita cenarono allegramente e poi dopo cena si sedettero davanti al fuoco nel salotto.

"Allora Amita ti sei divertita?"

Le chiese Hanna.

"Moltissimo! Ma sapete qual è la stata la cosa più bella? E' che il mio cervello oggi sembra essersi spento e che tutte le ansie e le paure che lo dominavano fossero sparite. Ora tutto sembra essere così chiaro e preciso nella mia mente, ma forse …"

Disse bloccandosi.

"E' più facile essere confusi che decidersi lo so, fidati! Ma non è una via di scampo. Io ho fatto un sacco di casini prima di prendere una decisione chiara sulla mia vita e quando l'ho fatto ero spaventato, ma ora sono così felice di aver chiesto ad Hanna di sposarmi!"

I due ragazzi si guardarono sorridendosi.

"Cosa ti spaventa così tanto? Insomma voglio dire l'essere decisa e chiara nella tua mente perché ti spaventa?"

Le chiese Amy comprensiva.

"Perché forse mi fa vedere chi sono veramente ed io ho paura di esserlo. Tutti a casa mia mi conoscono come una persona semplice, senza troppe pretese … una ragazza normale …"

"Ma …"

La incoraggiò Ephram.

"Ma … io non sono mai stata così! Sono molto invidiosa, sono gelosa, sono possessiva, sono impulsiva e spesso faccio degli errori … ho paura che se io mi mostri per chi sono veramente tutte le persone che ora mi sono amiche mi lasceranno. Ho sempre voluto nascondere questa parte di me ed ora che l'ho tirata fuori, ora che ve lo detto non ne capisco il motivo … non è così tremendo vero?"

"Assolutamente, ti rende solamente umana!"

Le rispose sorridente Amy abbracciandola.

Dopo aver girato tutto il giorno Abby portò i bambini a mangiare una bella pizza in un bel locale con la vista su tutta la città.

"Allora ti piace tutto quello che abbiamo preso per il tuo prom?"

"Stai scherzando? E' come lo volevo io da principessa gotica!"

"Anch'io mi sono divertito sapete? Non lo avrei mai detto con due ragazze!"

Entrambe risero, quando improvvisamente Abby si fece seria.

"Io vi devo ringraziare sapete?"

"Siamo felici se siamo riusciti ad aiutarti! E' così brutto crescere? Tu saresti una perfetta mamma ed oggi lo hai dimostrato mostrandoti matura e piena di amore … avevi così paura di essere responsabile?"

"Probabilmente perché non mi sono mai dovuta occupare di nessuno e quello che ho scoperto mi ha solo spaventato di più!"

Disse Abby incominciando a piangere e non riuscendo a smettere, mentre i due bambini lasciando il loro posto le si avvicinarono abbracciandola.

"Grazie a voi ho capito che posso prendermi cura di un'altra persona senza paura, amandola nel mio modo stravagante di essere, ma anche maturata come pensavo non lo fossi …"

Delia e Sam si guardarono e capirono. Erano perspicaci come bambini. E subito entrambi le misero le loro manine sulla sua pancia e all'unisono le dissero:"Sarai un'ottima mamma!"

Quando finirono il turno Allison ed Andy andarono a bere qualcosa prima di tornare a casa per cena.

"Come ti è sembrato oggi?"

Le chiese l'uomo mentre ordinava 2 Martini Dry.

"Perfetto! Giuro sono su di giri come una bambina al suo primo giorno di scuola!"

"Sono felice per te …"

Le disse divertito mentre il barman porgeva ai due i Martini.

"Sai dove lavoro io conta solo il lavoro e le relazioni umane non servono e per carità probabilmente è giusto così, ma qui mi sono sentita come a casa! Veramente e quando abbiamo finito ero felice perché non solo avevamo aiutato o salvato qualcuno, ma perché la sera finito di lavorare c'è qualcuno con cui scherzare prima di staccare o con cui andare a bere qualcosa e parlare della giornata appena finita! Probabilmente pensavo che non avevo bisogno, almeno fino ad oggi!"

"Lo prendo come un sì?"

Gli chiese lui sorseggiando il suo Martini.

"Sì dottor Brown, voglio entrare nel suo team!"

Disse lei raggiante prima che i due brindarono a quel successo.

Appena tutti furono a casa era molto tardi e così tutti andarono a letto senza raccontarsi nulla di ciò che era successo anche se le facce delle 3 ragazze erano rilassate come se finalmente si fossero liberate da un grosso peso.

La mattina dopo quando le ragazze dovettero partire c'erano proprio tutti, ma proprio tutti a salutarle.

Nel frattempo sotto casa di Andy e Nina erano arrivati MgGee e DiNozzo che essendo a Denver per un caso si erano proposti di accompagnare le ragazze fino al confine con lo Utah.

"Ieri è stato bellissimo! Grazie per tutto e grazie a tutti voi per averci accolto in casa!"

Disse raggiante e sicura Amita brillante di una luce totalmente nuova prima di salutare tutti.

"Delia … Sam … vi lascio un compito fino a quando non ci risentiremo voglio che scegliate il nome del bambino sia nel caso che sia maschio o che sia femmina …"

Disse sussurrando ciò ai bambini prima di salutare tutti.

"Dottor Brown non vedo l'ora di lavora con lei!"

"Non ci diamo del tu noi due? E poi prima pensa alla tua amica, al tuo ritorno noi siamo qui!"

"Grazie di cuore per tutto!"

Quando tutti si salutarono raggiunsero i due ragazzi che le aspettavano.

Abby d'istinto li salutò e poi si gettò tra le braccia di McGee,

"Sono felicissima di vederti!"

Il ragazzo era un po' spiazzato era successo qualcosa tra di loro un po' del tempo fa, ma lei essendo insieme a un altro non gli aveva dato conto perché sapeva che lei non gliene aveva dato. Ma sentirla così vicino gli fece un piacere immenso e così senza pensarci l'abbracciò di rimando.

Quando si staccarono Abby si ricordò di non averli presentati.

"Oh scusate! Ragazzi loro sono le mie migliori amiche Allison ed Amita e loro ragazze sono McGee e DiNozzo!"

"Ciao, piacere di darvi un passaggio!"

Disse amichevolmente McGee.

"Abby ci ha parlato molto di te sei molto carino!"

Gli disse amichevolmente Amita mentre DiNozzo apriva loro la porta per farle entrare.

"Abby ci ha parlato anche di te!"

Disse antipaticamente Allison prima che tutte e 3 le ragazze entrarono in macchina.

**VERSO LAS VEGAS …**

Appena uscirono dalla città svoltarono subito a destra a W Hampden Ave e proseguirono su quella strada per qualche minuto.

"Ragazzi siete stati gentilissimi a darci questo passaggio!"

"Figurati ieri quando ci hai chiamato c'era anche Gibbs e quando ha sentito che avevi bisogno ci ha mandato subito!"

Disse Tony che mentre guidava la guardava dallo specchietto retrovisore.

"Allora qual è la vostra prossima tappa?"

Chiese incuriosito McGee, mentre tutte le ragazze si guardarono.

"Qual è la 4° fase Allison?"

Le chiese Amita.

"Depressione … io ci stavo già pensando e mi è venuta mente quelle estate …"

"Quella in cui scappammo di casa e girammo in macchina per giorni senza una meta?"

"Ah sì mi ricordo! Mi ricordo anche come si sentiva Di quando tornammo a casa, vi ricordavate cosa era successo?"

FLSAHBACK

Delinda e le sue amiche erano in macchina, ormai era inutile continuare a girare così e dopo quello che era successo stavano tornando a casa.

"Sono così depressa, io pensavo che lui ci teneva a me e invece …"

"Dai Di non dire così!"

Le disse Abby cercando insanamente di aiutarla.

"Io credo che era la prima volta in vita mia in cui amavo così e lui mi aveva detto che avrebbe affrontato tutto per me! Siamo state così pazze a prendere e partire e voi lo avete fatto comunque per portarmi da lui … "

Disse tra le lacrime, mentre Amita dall'altra parte l'abbracciava.

"Vorrei cercare di dirti che tutto andrà bene e che so come ti senti, ma non ci riesco …. Nessuno di noi ci riesce perché nessuna sa come ti senti … Però sappi che siamo qui per te …"

Delinda le prese e l'abbracciò forte sul sedile posteriore e poi allungandosi un po' in avanti baciò sulla guancia Allison che guidava.

"Grazie ragazze! Sapete Kevin è stato qualcosa di grande, sapete per una come me che si è sempre divertita con i ragazzi pensavo con lui di aver ormai trovato l'amore, ho fatto male a lasciarlo l'estate scorsa perché questo ha permesso che lui avesse tutto il tempo di ricominciare senza di me! Probabilmente dopo questo se prima ero una avventuriera ora credo che non riuscirò più a farne a meno, ma voi potete ancora farcela. Trovate le persone che amate e tenetele vicino a voi, trovate chi avete allontanato e recuperatelo, trovate chi non vi merita e disfatene fin quando siete in tempo prima che lui rompa il vostro cuore in mille pezzi …"

Disse saggiamente la loro amica singhiozzando tra le lacrime, quando tutte in silenzio sentirono e registrarono quelle sacre parole nel loro cuore.

FLSAHBACK

Tutte e 3 le ragazze si incupirono. L'amore che strano e complicato sentimento fatto di tanti segnali contraddittori che spesso noi nemmeno cogliamo, Fatto di speranze che spesso ci vengono distrutte senza darci neanche il tempo di raccoglierne i cocci. Fatto di parole mai dette e di sentimenti troppe volte repressi, Sapevano che forse quella sarebbe stato il passo … lo step più duro di tutti, avrebbe dovuto affrontare una volta per tutte qualcosa che in quel viaggio avevano voluto completamente lasciar fuori e che ora bussava prepotentemente al loro cuore.

"Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?"

"Non sarebbe la prima volta pivello!"

"No non ti preoccupare McGee, non hai detto nulla di male! Per questa "prova" non abbiamo una tappa … perché l'amore non ha tappe!"

Disse saggiamente Abby, mentre il suo cuore pulsava a mille cosciente che la prima sarebbe stata proprio lei, ma prima doveva poter parlare con le sue amiche. così quando presero l'uscita per CO-470 W verso I-70 si fermarono a una stazione di servizio per poter fare colazione.

Era un bar molto semplice, ma anche molto accogliente così mentre i ragazzi prendevano un tavolo e prenotavano le ragazze si chiusero tutte e 3 in bagno.

"Ehi Abby cosa ti è venuto in mente?"

Chiese Allison senza capire.

"Io sono la prima!"

Disse quasi senza respirare.

"La prima di cosa?"

"La prima a dover affrontare l'amore!"

"Ma Gunn non è qui!"

Affermò Amita.

"Io non vi ho detto delle cose …"

Tutte le guardarono senza capire,. Oddio cosa avrebbe dovuto dire loro?

"Ci siamo lasciati poche settimane fa! 3 mesi fa vi ricordate quando tentarono di uccidermi? Che vi avevo chiamato e che ero a casa di McGee?"

"Sì! Oddio ho quasi paura a sentire il resto …"

Disse Allison mentre si attaccava al muro avendo paura di dove andasse a parare quel discorso.

"E' successo qualcosa tra di noi e io come al solito l'ho presa con filosofia, ma poi mi sentivo di essere un verme verso Gunn e così dopo un mese e mezzo da quell'avvenimento l'ho lasciato senza una spiegazione quando poi pochi giorni dopo averlo fatto ho scoperto che ,,,"

Gli occhi di Abby diventarono umidi quando prese un gran respiro e tentò di andare avanti.

"… che insomma io … io ero incinta … di due mesi …"

Le sue amiche la guardarono incredule non ci potevano credere, Abby mamma? Non se la sarebbero mai immaginata.

"Sai chi è il padre?"

Chiese subito Amita.

"Sì! Ed è …. È l'unica persona di cui mi sono mai innamorata, ma che io ho allontanato e non potrò mai più avere e …"

"Oddio è Gunn?"

Le chiese preoccupata Allison.

"No! E' McGee … io non ho mai smesso di amarlo, ma dopo il modo in cui mi sono comportata con lui non mi vorrà più …"

"Abby guardami negli occhi e dimmi cosa vuoi!"

le disse sicura Amita prendendola per le spalle.

"Voglio … voglio … voglio avere questo bambino, ma con lui!"

"Allora fallo! Ti ricordi quello che era successo a Di e cosa ci aveva detto? Noi siamo qui ti aiuteremo noi!"

Le disse sicura Allison prima di uscire dal bagno e cercare di dare tutto il loro sostegno ad Abby.

Quando arrivarono dai ragazzi loro le guardarono divertiti.

"Mi sono sempre divertito ad immaginare cosa fanno le ragazze quando si chiudono in bagno …"

Disse malizioso Tony prima di ricevere uno scappellotto da ogni ragazza.

"McGee …."

Mentre Tony si mise a scherzare con le ragazza Abby chiamò il ragazzo e con un gesto della testa gli fece segno di seguirla.

Si diressero fuori dalla stazione di servizio e sedendosi sul cofano dalla macchina si misero in direzione dell'autostrada guardando le macchine che sfrecciavano davanti a loro.

"Ehi Abby mi preoccupi, cosa è successo?"

La ragazza non sapeva come iniziare così spinse dentro il desiderio di guardarlo negli occhi e guardando davanti a sé tentò di iniziare.

"Ti devo delle scuse …"

"Per cosa?"

"Per come mi sono comportata. Sai a cosa mi riferisco … tu volevi solo proteggermi e io sono stata scorretta non solo perché ero impegnata, ma anche perché sento di averti usato …"

"Abby è successo ormai tempo fa …."

"Lo so e mi odio per non averti parlato prima e che con questo viaggio ho capito così tante cose … e oddio quanto vorrei avere i Pantaloni in questo momento …"

Disse la ragazza pensando di quanto ne aveva bisogno, ma di quanto fosse più importante che per tutto quel tempo li avesse Di.

"I cosa?"

Disse lui senza capire, mentre lei facendo un gran respiro si voltò verso di lui e senza pensarci chiuse gli occhi dicendogli tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli da tempo quasi neanche respirare.

"Mi scuso perché sono stata una bugiarda, per me non è stato solo una notte e basta io la volevo e cosa più importante volevo te. Ho lasciato Gunn mi sentivo troppo in colpa nei suoi confronti perché io amavo te e ti amo ancora e desidero ardentemente crescere il bambino che porto in grembo con te!"

Quando finì di parlare prese fiato e quasi timorosa aprì gli occhi vedendosi di fronte la faccia sconvolta del ragazzo.

"Ok tu e Tony vi siete messi d'accordo per farmi l'ennesimo scherzo!"

Disse poi lui scocciato mentre faceva per andarsene quando lei lo fermò.

"No! Non sto scherzando credo di non essere mai stata così seria in vita mia!"

La sua faccia era tra lo sconvolto e il felice, ma non si capiva quale dei due avrebbe preso il sopravvento. Così guardandola negli occhi fece per parlare quando non facendocela la lasciò lì rientrando nel locale.

Quando ripresero il viaggio ed presero l'uscita per I-70 W verso Grand Jct tutti in macchina stavano zitti. McGee pensava a quello che gli aveva detto Abby, Abby pensava a cosa stesse pensando McGee dopo quello che gli aveva detto ed Amita e Allison pensavano a cosa fosse successo tra la loro amica e il suo collega. Tony dal canto suo non sapeva nulla di tutta la storia e sentendosi tagliato fuori da qualcosa cercava di attirare l'attenzione su di sé.

"Certo l'allegria oggi veramente vi sprizza fuori da tutti i pori eh? Dai che musoni che siete, cosa può mai essere successo di così grave che io non so? Ragazzi ci siete?"

Amita improvvisamente abbassò lo sguardo su la propria fede e toccandola con paura pensò, se anche Charlie non avrebbe capito il suo cambiamento? Se tutte le persone che amava una volta tornata a casa non l'avrebbe capito? Lei cosa avrebbe fatto? Vedere così McGee e Abby le faceva paura … e se fosse successo anche a lei? In quel momento solo una persona riuscì ad allietare i suoi pensieri …

Allison invece guardava fuori dal finestrino pensando alla strana sensazione che si provava nella cabina della macchina, pensò ad House e a come la loro relazione nell'ultimo periodo si era al quanto incasinata … aveva detto che sarebbe stata pronta a tutto per stare con lui, ma ora non era più sicura e questo la spaventava a morte …

Arrivati al confine con lo Utah si fermarono prima di attraversarlo, McGee e Tony dovevano tornare indietro mentre dall'altra parte li aspettavano Don e David.

Scesero tutti per salutarsi quando McGee prendendo Abby per un braccio l'allontanò dal resto del gruppo.

"Cosa intendi fare?"

Gli chiese lui seriamente.

"Cosa vuoi dire? Cosa voglio fare con il bambino? Lo voglio avere che domande!"

"Ne saresti in grado?"

Quelle parole le ferirono, ma da una parte dovette capire come tutti l'avevano sempre vista.

"Certo che ne sono in grado! Ora scusa ma devo andare!"

Con gli occhi che le stavano diventando umidi diede le spalle al ragazzo e fece per andarsene quando fermandosi di colpo lo guardò.

"Sai quando tanti nel mondo sono davvero solo sarebbe imperdonabilmente egoista essere soli da soli …"

Le disse lei in modo criptico con le lacrime che ormai le solcavano il viso per fargli capire quanto fosse importante lui per lei e quanto non volesse andare via da sola.

Lui piegò la testa da un lato, non l'aveva mai vista così e questo gli fece male. Per la prima volta Abby si era aperta con lui e si era mostrata molto diversa, molto maturata dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista. Gli si avvicinò e senza pensarci due volte la baciò.

"Potevi semplicemente dirmi: rimani con me!"

Disse lui quando si staccarono per farla ridere.

"Lo so! Ma pensavo fosse più poetico!"

Lui rise prima di abbracciarla e baciarla un'altra volta.

"Quanto non vorrei farti andare …"

"Quanto vorrei non andare, ma devo … sono vicino alla fine non posso mollare ora … è troppo importante, devo farlo per Di!"

"Mi troverai ad aspettarti al tuo ritorno!"

Lei lo baciò un'ultima volta prima di allontanarsi con le sue amiche.

Quando stavano per arrivare da Don e Colby videro Amita agitatissima.

"Sono la seconda …"

Sussurrò.

"Cosa? Ma tu sei sposata e …"

Le disse Allison quando l'amica la bloccò.

"Sì, ma questo non mi ha impedito di andare quasi a letto con Dean! Ho un affare in sospeso con Don ed è giunto il momento di affrontarlo una volta per tutte!"

La ragazza accelerò il passo per raggiungere i due uomini mentre le sue amiche che erano rimaste un po' dietro la guardarono preoccupate, quanto era cambiata la loro amica? E loro se ne erano accorte?

"Ehi grazie ragazzi per questo favore! Ma cosa ci fate in Arizona?"

Chiese Amita quando raggiunse David e Don.

"Un caso!"

"Anche voi? No perché anche i due colleghi di Abby erano in Utah perché stavano seguendo un caso! Uh le coincidenze! Meglio per noi così potete darci un passaggio fino in Nevada!"

Subito Amita presentò le sue amiche ai due uomini e viceversa e poi salirono in macchina.

La ragazza continuava a tormentarsi la fede, mentre l'uomo la guardava dallo specchietto retrovisore., mentre prendeva l'uscita per I-15 S verso Las Vegas e attraversavano l'Arizona.

"Allora siete quasi alla fine di questa follia?"

Chiese David cercando di rompere quella tensione che si sarebbe percepita anche senza saperne il motivo.

"Quasi1 C'è da dire ora che siamo alla fine la stanchezza incomincia a farsi sentire, ma è stato qualcosa di importantissimo e di bellissimo. Quante cose abbiamo imparato in questo viaggio!"

Disse stanca, ma orgogliosa Allison.

"Anche se ancora ci manca uno step per completare tutto …"

"Io ho già dato!"

Disse Abby radiosa.

"E quale sarebbe?"

Chiese curioso Don.

"Ehm … lo scoprirai!"

Dopo quella strana affermazione il viaggio proseguì tranquillo quando quasi vicini all'entrare in Nevada si fermarono con una scusa, Amita doveva poter star sola con Don. Appena si fermarono le sue amiche percepirono quel bisogno e con una scusa allontanarono David.

Quando i due rimasero da soli l'aria divenne elettrica. Entrambi erano appoggiato al cofano e lei si toccava la fece in continuazione.

"Già un anno eh?"

Chiese lui guardando la fede di lei.

"Un anno da quando io non so più chi sono! Sai Don in questa viaggio per la prima volta in vita mia ho capito chi sono sempre stata e non ho voluto mai essere!"

Lui si voltò a guardarla per la prima volta da quando si erano fermati.

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Hai mai pensato cosa sarebbe successo se invece di una notte noi ci saremmo messi insieme ed io e Charlie non ci fossimo mai fidanzati?"

"Ogni maledetto giorno!"

"E' questo il problema!"

Disse lei alzandosi e mettendosi di fronte a lui.

"Dobbiamo smetterla! Basta! Dovevamo cogliere l'occasione quando era il momento, che il tempo lo sai volta e lo stessa occasione che oggi può sbocciare domani è già appassita!"

Lui non disse nulla, si limitò a prenderle il viso tra le mani.

"Ti avevo detto che ero felice per te e mio fratello l'anno scorso alla vostra cena di fidanzamento, ma non è così!"

Lei prese le mani di lui e le tolse dal suo viso per prenderle tra le sue. Poi dolcemente lo guardò negli occhi.

"Ho sbagliato io lo ammetto, ti ho fatto sperare e credere in un continuo di noi due perché non volevo che quella porta fosse chiusa definitivamente, ma tutto mi è più chiaro ora e nel fondo del mio cuore c'è spazio solo per una persona e quella persona è Charlie … forse quando tornerò e mi vedrà così non mi vorrà più, ma a me non importa perché anche se mi lasciasse il mio cuore sarebbe per sempre suo …"

Poi senza aggiungere altro si avvicinò e gli diede un lieve bacio sulla guancia.

Poco dopo gli altri 3 loro compagni di viaggio li raggiunsero e mettendosi in moto in non molto tempo raggiunsero il confine con il Nevada. Li si salutarono e Amita si sentiva bene, finalmente quel peso sullo stomaco che per mesi non la faceva dormire si era alleggerito

Salutarono i due uomini e dopo la frontiera ne video altri ad aspettarle. Delinda aveva mandato loro un sms dicendo loro di arrivare in Nevada e da lì in poi ci avrebbe pensato lei …

Quando li raggiunsero subito notarono i loro sguardi di apprezzamento nei loro confronti.

"Sposata!"

"In attesa di u figlio!"

"Occupata!"

Dissero tutte e 3 senza neanche presentarsi per far morire ogni speranza immediatamente.

"Ok messaggio ricevuto! Comunque noi siamo Danny e Mike!"

"Di ci ha parlato di voi!"

Tutte 3 fecero ai due uomini un gran sorriso e subito si misero in cammino.

Vollero sapere un po' tutto di loro e di come la loro amica aveva vissuto con loro, Fu un viaggio felice e pieno di ricordi, quando Allison si ricordò che mancava lei. Probabilmente le sue amiche se ne erano dimenticate, ma era scorretto verso di loro e soprattutto verso Delinda e così mentre tutti chiacchieravano allegramente lei ne approfittò per effettuare una telefonata.

"Pronto?"

"Ciao sono io …"

Disse timidamente la ragazza.

"Cameron che bello sentirti! Dove sei?"

"Quasi a Las Vegas!"

"Wow ne hai fatta di strada!"

"Eh sì! Lì come va?"

"Come al solito!"

"House?"

"Come al solito!"

La persona che aveva chiamato non era House come ci sarebbe aspettato, ma Foreman con il quale senza capirne il motivo nell'ultimo periodo era nata quasi un'amicizia e quando prese il cellulare le venne automatico comporre il suo numero.

"Perché hai chiamato me? Pensavo che tu e House ormai …"

Disse lui malizioso prima di sentire la voce di lei incupirsi.

"Lo vuoi veramente sapere? Credo di aver dato il mio meglio senza pretendere nulla a colui che neanche mi pensa! Una sera mi ha dato buca e io credevo che … credevo che fosse lui e il suo mondo e invece no era al ristorante a godersela con una biondina! E sai cosa ho fatto io stupida, eh? Niente! Gli ho permesso di farlo ancora trattandomi come mi voleva … forse mi sono aspettata troppo e adesso sono a pezzi!"

Disse lei senza neanche come si stava aprendo.

"Allison veramente mi dispiace molto, appena lo vedo un pugno non glielo toglie nessuno sta tranquilla!"

Lei rise e poi rimase colpita, era la prima volta che la chiamava per nome.

"Grazie Eric!"

Rispose lei prima di chiudere e sorprenderlo a sua volta chiamandolo per nome.

Poco dopo svoltarono a sinistra a Stewart Aveamicizia e quando prese il cellulare le venne automatico comporre il suo numero.

con il quale senza capirne il motivo nell'cord e davanti videro lo meraviglioso Strip e percorrendolo non riuscirono a non fare una cosa. Si sedettero sulla parte superiore del sedile posteriore, in quanto erano in una decappottabile, e gridarono …. Gridarono alla forza della loro amicizia, gridavano ai sogni che avevano realizzato gridavano alle paura che avevano affrontato., gridavano all'amore che desideravano, gridavano a loro stesse e ai Pantaloni.

"Ricorda questa notte perchè è l'inizio di tutto. Una promessa come una ricompensa per aver persistito alla vita da solo, come il credere in noi e nella possibilità dell'amore. Una decisione da ignorare che semplicemente riemerge dal passato, un'alleanza che lega due anime, ma che le separa dai precedenti legami. La celebrazione di una facile vittoria e la sfida che la precede, perchè in due si è meglio che da soli come una squadra dopo la tempesta dei mondi e l'amore sarà sempre la forza che guida le nostre vite. Per questa notte è una semplice formalità solo un annuncio al mondo dei sentimenti che esistono da lungo tempo, promesse fatte tanto tempo fa nello spazio dei nostri cuori"

**VERSO LAS VEGAS …**

Appena uscirono dalla città svoltarono subito a destra a W Hampden Ave e proseguirono su quella strada per qualche minuto.

"Ragazzi siete stati gentilissimi a darci questo passaggio!"

"Figurati ieri quando ci hai chiamato c'era anche Gibbs e quando ha sentito che avevi bisogno ci ha mandato subito!"

Disse Tony che mentre guidava la guardava dallo specchietto retrovisore.

"Allora qual è la vostra prossima tappa?"

Chiese incuriosito McGee, mentre tutte le ragazze si guardarono.

"Qual è la 4° fase Allison?"

Le chiese Amita.

"Depressione … io ci stavo già pensando e mi è venuta mente quelle estate …"

"Quella in cui scappammo di casa e girammo in macchina per giorni senza una meta?"

"Ah sì mi ricordo! Mi ricordo anche come si sentiva Di quando tornammo a casa, vi ricordavate cosa era successo?"

FLSAHBACK

Delinda e le sue amiche erano in macchina, ormai era inutile continuare a girare così e dopo quello che era successo stavano tornando a casa.

"Sono così depressa, io pensavo che lui ci teneva a me e invece …"

"Dai Di non dire così!"

Le disse Abby cercando insanamente di aiutarla.

"Io credo che era la prima volta in vita mia in cui amavo così e lui mi aveva detto che avrebbe affrontato tutto per me! Siamo state così pazze a prendere e partire e voi lo avete fatto comunque per portarmi da lui … "

Disse tra le lacrime, mentre Amita dall'altra parte l'abbracciava.

"Vorrei cercare di dirti che tutto andrà bene e che so come ti senti, ma non ci riesco …. Nessuno di noi ci riesce perché nessuna sa come ti senti … Però sappi che siamo qui per te …"

Delinda le prese e l'abbracciò forte sul sedile posteriore e poi allungandosi un po' in avanti baciò sulla guancia Allison che guidava.

"Grazie ragazze! Sapete Kevin è stato qualcosa di grande, sapete per una come me che si è sempre divertita con i ragazzi pensavo con lui di aver ormai trovato l'amore, ho fatto male a lasciarlo l'estate scorsa perché questo ha permesso che lui avesse tutto il tempo di ricominciare senza di me! Probabilmente dopo questo se prima ero una avventuriera ora credo che non riuscirò più a farne a meno, ma voi potete ancora farcela. Trovate le persone che amate e tenetele vicino a voi, trovate chi avete allontanato e recuperatelo, trovate chi non vi merita e disfatene fin quando siete in tempo prima che lui rompa il vostro cuore in mille pezzi …"

Disse saggiamente la loro amica singhiozzando tra le lacrime, quando tutte in silenzio sentirono e registrarono quelle sacre parole nel loro cuore.

FLSAHBACK

Tutte e 3 le ragazze si incupirono. L'amore che strano e complicato sentimento fatto di tanti segnali contraddittori che spesso noi nemmeno cogliamo, Fatto di speranze che spesso ci vengono distrutte senza darci neanche il tempo di raccoglierne i cocci. Fatto di parole mai dette e di sentimenti troppe volte repressi, Sapevano che forse quella sarebbe stato il passo … lo step più duro di tutti, avrebbe dovuto affrontare una volta per tutte qualcosa che in quel viaggio avevano voluto completamente lasciar fuori e che ora bussava prepotentemente al loro cuore.

"Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?"

"Non sarebbe la prima volta pivello!"

"No non ti preoccupare McGee, non hai detto nulla di male! Per questa "prova" non abbiamo una tappa … perché l'amore non ha tappe!"

Disse saggiamente Abby, mentre il suo cuore pulsava a mille cosciente che la prima sarebbe stata proprio lei, ma prima doveva poter parlare con le sue amiche. così quando presero l'uscita per CO-470 W verso I-70 si fermarono a una stazione di servizio per poter fare colazione.

Era un bar molto semplice, ma anche molto accogliente così mentre i ragazzi prendevano un tavolo e prenotavano le ragazze si chiusero tutte e 3 in bagno.

"Ehi Abby cosa ti è venuto in mente?"

Chiese Allison senza capire.

"Io sono la prima!"

Disse quasi senza respirare.

"La prima di cosa?"

"La prima a dover affrontare l'amore!"

"Ma Gunn non è qui!"

Affermò Amita.

"Io non vi ho detto delle cose …"

Tutte le guardarono senza capire,. Oddio cosa avrebbe dovuto dire loro?

"Ci siamo lasciati poche settimane fa! 3 mesi fa vi ricordate quando tentarono di uccidermi? Che vi avevo chiamato e che ero a casa di McGee?"

"Sì! Oddio ho quasi paura a sentire il resto …"

Disse Allison mentre si attaccava al muro avendo paura di dove andasse a parare quel discorso.

"E' successo qualcosa tra di noi e io come al solito l'ho presa con filosofia, ma poi mi sentivo di essere un verme verso Gunn e così dopo un mese e mezzo da quell'avvenimento l'ho lasciato senza una spiegazione quando poi pochi giorni dopo averlo fatto ho scoperto che ,,,"

Gli occhi di Abby diventarono umidi quando prese un gran respiro e tentò di andare avanti.

"… che insomma io … io ero incinta … di due mesi …"

Le sue amiche la guardarono incredule non ci potevano credere, Abby mamma? Non se la sarebbero mai immaginata.

"Sai chi è il padre?"

Chiese subito Amita.

"Sì! Ed è …. È l'unica persona di cui mi sono mai innamorata, ma che io ho allontanato e non potrò mai più avere e …"

"Oddio è Gunn?"

Le chiese preoccupata Allison.

"No! E' McGee … io non ho mai smesso di amarlo, ma dopo il modo in cui mi sono comportata con lui non mi vorrà più …"

"Abby guardami negli occhi e dimmi cosa vuoi!"

le disse sicura Amita prendendola per le spalle.

"Voglio … voglio … voglio avere questo bambino, ma con lui!"

"Allora fallo! Ti ricordi quello che era successo a Di e cosa ci aveva detto? Noi siamo qui ti aiuteremo noi!"

Le disse sicura Allison prima di uscire dal bagno e cercare di dare tutto il loro sostegno ad Abby.

Quando arrivarono dai ragazzi loro le guardarono divertiti.

"Mi sono sempre divertito ad immaginare cosa fanno le ragazze quando si chiudono in bagno …"

Disse malizioso Tony prima di ricevere uno scappellotto da ogni ragazza.

"McGee …."

Mentre Tony si mise a scherzare con le ragazza Abby chiamò il ragazzo e con un gesto della testa gli fece segno di seguirla.

Si diressero fuori dalla stazione di servizio e sedendosi sul cofano dalla macchina si misero in direzione dell'autostrada guardando le macchine che sfrecciavano davanti a loro.

"Ehi Abby mi preoccupi, cosa è successo?"

La ragazza non sapeva come iniziare così spinse dentro il desiderio di guardarlo negli occhi e guardando davanti a sé tentò di iniziare.

"Ti devo delle scuse …"

"Per cosa?"

"Per come mi sono comportata. Sai a cosa mi riferisco … tu volevi solo proteggermi e io sono stata scorretta non solo perché ero impegnata, ma anche perché sento di averti usato …"

"Abby è successo ormai tempo fa …."

"Lo so e mi odio per non averti parlato prima e che con questo viaggio ho capito così tante cose … e oddio quanto vorrei avere i Pantaloni in questo momento …"

Disse la ragazza pensando di quanto ne aveva bisogno, ma di quanto fosse più importante che per tutto quel tempo li avesse Di.

"I cosa?"

Disse lui senza capire, mentre lei facendo un gran respiro si voltò verso di lui e senza pensarci chiuse gli occhi dicendogli tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli da tempo quasi neanche respirare.

"Mi scuso perché sono stata una bugiarda, per me non è stato solo una notte e basta io la volevo e cosa più importante volevo te. Ho lasciato Gunn mi sentivo troppo in colpa nei suoi confronti perché io amavo te e ti amo ancora e desidero ardentemente crescere il bambino che porto in grembo con te!"

Quando finì di parlare prese fiato e quasi timorosa aprì gli occhi vedendosi di fronte la faccia sconvolta del ragazzo.

"Ok tu e Tony vi siete messi d'accordo per farmi l'ennesimo scherzo!"

Disse poi lui scocciato mentre faceva per andarsene quando lei lo fermò.

"No! Non sto scherzando credo di non essere mai stata così seria in vita mia!"

La sua faccia era tra lo sconvolto e il felice, ma non si capiva quale dei due avrebbe preso il sopravvento. Così guardandola negli occhi fece per parlare quando non facendocela la lasciò lì rientrando nel locale.

Quando ripresero il viaggio ed presero l'uscita per I-70 W verso Grand Jct tutti in macchina stavano zitti. McGee pensava a quello che gli aveva detto Abby, Abby pensava a cosa stesse pensando McGee dopo quello che gli aveva detto ed Amita e Allison pensavano a cosa fosse successo tra la loro amica e il suo collega. Tony dal canto suo non sapeva nulla di tutta la storia e sentendosi tagliato fuori da qualcosa cercava di attirare l'attenzione su di sé.

"Certo l'allegria oggi veramente vi sprizza fuori da tutti i pori eh? Dai che musoni che siete, cosa può mai essere successo di così grave che io non so? Ragazzi ci siete?"

Amita improvvisamente abbassò lo sguardo su la propria fede e toccandola con paura pensò, se anche Charlie non avrebbe capito il suo cambiamento? Se tutte le persone che amava una volta tornata a casa non l'avrebbe capito? Lei cosa avrebbe fatto? Vedere così McGee e Abby le faceva paura … e se fosse successo anche a lei? In quel momento solo una persona riuscì ad allietare i suoi pensieri …

Allison invece guardava fuori dal finestrino pensando alla strana sensazione che si provava nella cabina della macchina, pensò ad House e a come la loro relazione nell'ultimo periodo si era al quanto incasinata … aveva detto che sarebbe stata pronta a tutto per stare con lui, ma ora non era più sicura e questo la spaventava a morte …

Arrivati al confine con lo Utah si fermarono prima di attraversarlo, McGee e Tony dovevano tornare indietro mentre dall'altra parte li aspettavano Don e David.

Scesero tutti per salutarsi quando McGee prendendo Abby per un braccio l'allontanò dal resto del gruppo.

"Cosa intendi fare?"

Gli chiese lui seriamente.

"Cosa vuoi dire? Cosa voglio fare con il bambino? Lo voglio avere che domanda!"

"Ne saresti in grado?"

Quelle parole la ferirono, ma da una parte dovette capire come tutti l'avevano sempre vista.

"Certo che ne sono in grado! Ora scusa, ma devo andare!"

Con gli occhi che le stavano diventando umidi diede le spalle al ragazzo e fece per andarsene quando fermandosi di colpo lo guardò.

"Sai quando tanti nel mondo sono davvero soli sarebbe imperdonabilmente egoista essere soli da soli …"

Le disse lei in modo criptico con le lacrime che ormai le solcavano il viso per fargli capire quanto fosse importante lui per lei e quanto non volesse andare via da sola.

Lui piegò la testa da un lato, non l'aveva mai vista così e questo gli fece male. Per la prima volta Abby si era aperta con lui e si era mostrata molto diversa, molto maturata dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista. Gli si avvicinò e senza pensarci due volte la baciò.

"Potevi semplicemente dirmi: rimani con me!"

Disse lui quando si staccarono per farla ridere.

"Lo so! Ma pensavo fosse più poetico!"

Lui rise prima di abbracciarla e baciarla un'altra volta.

"Quanto non vorrei farti andare …"

"Quanto vorrei non andare, ma devo … sono vicino alla fine non posso mollare ora … è troppo importante, devo farlo per Di!"

"Mi troverai ad aspettarti al tuo ritorno!"

Lei lo baciò un'ultima volta prima di allontanarsi con le sue amiche.

Quando stavano per arrivare da Don e Colby videro Amita agitatissima.

"Sono la seconda …"

Sussurrò.

"Cosa? Ma tu sei sposata e …"

Le disse Allison quando l'amica la bloccò.

"Sì, ma questo non mi ha impedito di andare quasi a letto con Dean! Ho un affare in sospeso con Don ed è giunto il momento di affrontarlo una volta per tutte!"

La ragazza accelerò il passo per raggiungere i due uomini mentre le sue amiche che erano rimaste un po' dietro la guardarono preoccupate, quanto era cambiata la loro amica? E loro se ne erano accorte?

"Ehi grazie ragazzi per questo favore! Ma cosa ci fate in Arizona?"

Chiese Amita quando raggiunse David e Don.

"Un caso!"

"Anche voi? No perché anche i due colleghi di Abby erano in Utah perché stavano seguendo un caso! Uh le coincidenze! Meglio per noi così potete darci un passaggio fino in Nevada!"

Subito Amita presentò le sue amiche ai due uomini e viceversa e poi salirono in macchina.

La ragazza continuava a tormentarsi la fede, mentre l'uomo la guardava dallo specchietto retrovisore., mentre prendeva l'uscita per I-15 S verso Las Vegas e attraversavano l'Arizona.

"Allora siete quasi alla fine di questa follia?"

Chiese David cercando di rompere quella tensione che si sarebbe percepita anche senza saperne il motivo.

"Quasi! C'è da dire ora che siamo alla fine la stanchezza incomincia a farsi sentire, ma è stato qualcosa di importantissimo e di bellissimo. Quante cose abbiamo imparato in questo viaggio!"

Disse stanca, ma orgogliosa Allison.

"Anche se ancora ci manca uno step per completare tutto …"

"Io ho già dato!"

Disse Abby radiosa.

"E quale sarebbe?"

Chiese curioso Don.

"Ehm … lo scoprirai!"

Dopo quella strana affermazione il viaggio proseguì tranquillo quando quasi vicini all'entrare in Nevada si fermarono con una scusa, Amita doveva poter star sola con Don. Appena si fermarono le sue amiche percepirono quel bisogno e con una scusa allontanarono David.

Quando i due rimasero da soli l'aria divenne elettrica. Entrambi erano appoggiati al cofano e lei si toccava la fece in continuazione.

"Già un anno eh?"

Chiese lui guardando la fede di lei.

"Un anno da quando io non so più chi sono! Sai Don in questo viaggio per la prima volta in vita mia ho capito chi sono sempre stata e non ho voluto mai essere!"

Lui si voltò a guardarla per la prima volta da quando si erano fermati.

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Hai mai pensato cosa sarebbe successo se invece di una notte noi ci saremmo messi insieme ed io e Charlie non ci fossimo mai fidanzati?"

"Ogni maledetto giorno!"

"E' questo il problema!"

Disse lei alzandosi e mettendosi di fronte a lui.

"Dobbiamo smetterla! Basta! Dovevamo cogliere l'occasione quando era il momento, che il tempo lo sai a volte vola e la stessa occasione che oggi può sbocciare domani è già appassita!"

Lui non disse nulla, si limitò a prenderle il viso tra le mani.

"Ti avevo detto che ero felice per te e mio fratello l'anno scorso alla vostra cena di fidanzamento, ma non è così!"

Lei prese le mani di lui e le tolse dal suo viso per prenderle tra le sue. Poi dolcemente lo guardò negli occhi.

"Ho sbagliato io lo ammetto, ti ho fatto sperare e credere in un continuo di noi due perché non volevo che quella porta fosse chiusa definitivamente, ma tutto mi è più chiaro ora e nel fondo del mio cuore c'è spazio solo per una persona e quella persona è Charlie … forse quando tornerò e mi vedrà così non mi vorrà più, ma a me non importa perché anche se mi lasciasse il mio cuore sarebbe per sempre suo …"

Poi senza aggiungere altro si avvicinò e gli diede un lieve bacio sulla guancia.

Poco dopo gli altri 3 loro compagni di viaggio li raggiunsero e mettendosi in moto in non molto tempo raggiunsero il confine con il Nevada. Li si salutarono e Amita si sentiva bene, finalmente quel peso sullo stomaco che per mesi non la faceva dormire si era alleggerito

Salutarono i due uomini e dopo la frontiera ne video altri ad aspettarle. Delinda aveva mandato un sms dicendo loro di arrivare in Nevada e da lì in poi ci avrebbe pensato lei …

Quando li raggiunsero subito notarono i loro sguardi di apprezzamento nei loro confronti.

"Sposata!"

"In attesa di un figlio!"

"Occupata!"

Dissero tutte e 3 senza neanche presentarsi per far morire ogni speranza immediatamente.

"Ok messaggio ricevuto! Comunque noi siamo Danny e Mike!"

"Di ci ha parlato di voi!"

Tutte 3 fecero ai due uomini un gran sorriso e subito si misero in cammino.

Vollero sapere un po' tutto di loro e di come la loro amica aveva vissuto con loro, Fu un viaggio felice e pieno di ricordi, quando Allison si ricordò che mancava lei. Probabilmente le sue amiche se ne erano dimenticate, ma era scorretto verso di loro e soprattutto verso Delinda e così mentre tutti chiacchieravano allegramente lei ne approfittò per effettuare una telefonata.

"Pronto?"

"Ciao sono io …"

Disse timidamente la ragazza.

"Cameron che bello sentirti! Dove sei?"

"Quasi a Las Vegas!"

"Wow ne hai fatta di strada!"

"Eh sì! Lì come va?"

"Come al solito!"

"House?"

"Come al solito!"

La persona che aveva chiamato non era House come ci sarebbe aspettato, ma Foreman con il quale senza capirne il motivo nell'ultimo periodo era nata quasi un'amicizia e quando prese il cellulare le venne automatico comporre il suo numero.

"Perché hai chiamato me? Pensavo che tu e House ormai …"

Disse lui malizioso prima di sentire la voce di lei incupirsi.

"Lo vuoi veramente sapere? Credo di aver dato il mio meglio senza pretendere nulla a colui che neanche mi pensa! Una sera mi ha dato buca e io credevo che … credevo che fosse lui e il suo mondo e invece era al ristorante a godersela con una biondina! E sai cosa ho fatto io stupida, eh? Niente! Gli ho permesso di farlo ancora trattandomi come voleva … forse mi sono aspettata troppo e adesso sono a pezzi!"

Disse lei senza neanche rendersi conto di come si stava aprendo.

"Allison veramente mi dispiace molto, appena lo vedo un pugno non glielo toglie nessuno sta tranquilla!"

Lei rise e poi rimase colpita, era la prima volta che la chiamava per nome.

"Grazie Eric!"

Rispose lei prima di chiudere e sorprenderlo a sua volta chiamandolo per nome.

Poco dopo svoltarono a sinistra a Stewart Aveamicizia e quando prese il cellulare le venne automatico comporre il suo numero.

con il quale senza capirne il motivo nell'cord e davanti videro il meraviglioso Strip e percorrendolo non riuscirono a non fare una cosa. Si sedettero sulla parte superiore del sedile posteriore, in quanto erano in una decappottabile, e gridarono …. Gridarono alla forza della loro amicizia, gridavano ai sogni che avevano realizzato gridavano alle paura che avevano affrontato., gridavano all'amore che desideravano, gridavano a loro stesse e ai Pantaloni.

"Ricorda questa notte perchè è l'inizio di tutto. Una promessa come una ricompensa per aver persistito alla vita da solo, come il credere in noi e nella possibilità dell'amore. Una decisione da ignorare che semplicemente riemerge dal passato, un'alleanza che lega due anime, ma che le separa dai precedenti legami. La celebrazione di una facile vittoria e la sfida che la precede, perchè in due si è meglio che da soli come una squadra dopo la tempesta dei mondi e l'amore sarà sempre la forza che guida le nostre vite. Per questa notte è una semplice formalità solo un annuncio al mondo dei sentimenti che esistono da lungo tempo, promesse fatte tanto tempo fa nello spazio dei nostri cuori"

**LAS VEGAS**

Appena arrivarono al Casinò subito chiesero un favore a Mike e Danny che senza neanche dare il tempo loro di finire di parlare accettarono.

Le ragazze un po' timorose si addentrarono in quel tempio del divertimento, sentivano la loro amica vicina e sapevano che ora che si sarebbero riunite tutte e sarebbe stato diverso.

Delinda le aspettava nelle sua Suite, quando entrarono la trovarono sul terrazzo ad aspettarle. Indossava i magici Jeans ormai pieni di scritte degli anni passati e poi con l'aggiunta di quelli dell'anno prima.

Amita sulla gamba sinistra aveva ricamato 2 fedi, Abby poco più sopra della tasca destra un faro, Allison aveva scritto sull'orlo in basso della gamba sinistra "Cotton Candy" ed infine Delinda aveva scritto di traverso sulla gamba destra "Just Love …"

Poi sopra aveva un top di maglia bianco e i capelli era sciolti e fluenti con una grossa frangetta sul davanti. I suoi capelli riflettevano i colori del sole e il suo viso sembrava rilassato.

Appena le vide non ci pensò due volte e anche se indossava dei tacchi 10cm corse incontro loro.

"Ragazze sono così felice di vedervi!"

La loro amica non sapeva che le sue amiche avevano attraversato l'America per affrontare tutto quello che aveva fatto lei, per starle vicino.

"Dovreste sapere che cose assurde ho fatto, ma mi è servito. Ora tutto mi è più chiaro!"

Le 3 ragazze si guardarono tra di loro e risero, sapesse lei cosa avevano fatto per lei.

"Perché ridete?"

"Vieni dobbiamo farti vedere una cosa!"

Le disse Abby prima di trascinarla giù in una delle sale riunioni del Casinò adibita a sala proiezioni.

Tutte le porte si chiusero e nella sala rimasero solo loro 4 con di fronte a sé uno schermo cinematografico.

Le luci si abbassarono e Delinda guardava le sue amiche senza capire, ma quando le immagini iniziarono fu un piangere continuo, un piangere di felicità.

**Appena il filmato si aprì una scritta comparve sullo schermo.**

"**CAPSULA DEL TEMPO 1998"**

**Primo piano di Allison**

**"Io credo che la ragione e la passione possono essere le nostre guide nelle nostre navigazioni, se si daneggiano tutte e due noi possiamo lanciarci o nuotare oppure fermarci in mare aperto. Per questo l'autocontrollo è una forza che ci cura e la passione non curata invece è una fiamma che brucia dentro fino alla tua distruzione"**

**Primo piano di Amita**

**"Sembra che nell'universo ci sia un ordine preciso nei movimenti delle stelle, in quelli della Terra e nello scorrere delle stagioni, ma la vita umana è quasi sempre un vero caos. Ognuno prende le proprie posizioni, afferma i propri diritti, i sentimenti senza capire però i motivi degli altri e i propri"**

**Primo piano di Abby**

"**Essere nient'altro che se stessi in un mondo che fa di tutto giorno e notte per farti diventare qualcun altro vuol dire combattere la battaglia più difficile che un essere umano possa affrontare senza smettere mai di lottare"**

**Primo piano di Delinda**

**"Nella vita il coraggio è una meravigliosa fusione di trionfo e tragedia, un uomo fa quello che deve nonostante le conseguenze personali, nonostante gli ostacoli, i pericoli e le pressioni e questa è la base fondamentale della morale"**

**Ci fu una pausa un nero, come per dare del tempo a chi vedesse per poter assorbire quella parole dette tanti anni fa.**

**Quando la ripresa iniziò si vide una palestra, si sentì della musica e poi una presentazione.**

**Un gruppo di cheearleader uscì: erano le Ravens. Quando La musica partì fecero la loro esibizione praticamente**

**perfetta. Nella ripresa c'era un taglio e poi si passava a una premiazione quella loro delle Ravens. Prima come vincitrici e poi come miglior coreografia. **

**Primo piano di Brooke e delle cheerleader**

"**Sono emozionantissima e non so cosa dire, anche se credo che delle parole dovrò trovare …"**

**Incominciò a dire Brooke con i due premi in mano accorgendosi quanto la sua voce rimbombasse nella sala attraverso il microfono e mentre tutta la squadra intorno a lei la incitavano.**

"**Allora voglio ringraziare la mia meravigliosa squadra che mi ha sopportato e fare una dedica speciale, dedico questo premio a 3 ragazze meravigliose che conosco da pochi giorni, ma che già sento profondamente legate a me e poi anche a un'altra ragazza che anche se è lontana e non la conosco ha desiderato ardentemente, essendo una capo cheerleader come me, di rendere la sua squadra orgogliosa di lei e dando tutto per le persone a cui teneva. Non credevo che un girono avrei vinto questo premio e forse per voi è esagerata la mia euforia, ma spesso i sogni non sono fatti solo da grandi desideri, ma anche da piccole speranze. Quindi ragazzi ricordate sempre che sei siete nati senza ali, non fate mai nulla per impedire loro di crescere e farvi volare nel cielo della gioia infinita! Grazie!"**

**Ci fu una pausa un nero, poi quando la ripresa ricominciò si videro dei filmati personali di ogni sua amica e delle paure che avevano affrontato.**

**Primo piano di Amita**

**"Nessuna persona può riuscire per un lungo arco di tempo ad indossare una maschera in privato e un'altra in pubblico senza finire col chiedersi quale sia il suo vero volto. Io ho fatto questo ho sempre indossato una maschera in entrambi i campi, ma non perché dovevo nascondere qualcosa solo perché avevo paura di non dire alle persone che amavo che io non ero quella persona così perfetta che loro credevano. Che anch'io sono gelosa, che anch'io provo invidia e che anch'io sono impulsiva e per questo faccio degli errori. Ma ora ho capito che non è così tremendo … sono solo me stessa no?"**

**Primo piano di Abby**

**"A volte per fare la cosa giusta bisogna mostrare carattere e rinunciare a ciò che vogliamo di più, persino ai nostri sogni da bambina che ci portiamo dentro sperando che non ci facessero crescere mai, ma poi arrivaimo a un punto della nostra vita in cui mostriamo che non è possibile.**

**Come è complicato l'essere umano è un insieme di segnali contraddittori. Noi riusciamo a decifrarne solo alcuni e a volte anche in modo superficiale, probabilmente è quello che ho fatto io in tutta mia vita: ho lasciato che chiunque mi conoscesse percepisse di me solo il mio lato esuberante ed estroso in modo superficiale, forse perché anch'io percepivo solo ciò. Ma ora so che sono di più che sono anche una persona matura e responsabile e che inesorabilmente anch'io crescerò. Peter Pan è solo una favola che ci permette di sentirci bambini, ma nella realtà anche lui crescerebbe …"**

**Primo piano di Allison**

**"Non sono i nuovi posti a creare difficoltà, il problema non è tanto dove vai ... il problema è essere sè stessi E' questo lo capito perché credo che in un mese solo non sono mai stata in così tanti posti diversi in vita mia! Oggi ho capito una cosa sapete? ****Dobbiamo ricordarci di cosa era bello, altrimenti non lo riconosceremmo neanche se ci cascasse sotto gli occhi, io questo lo avevo scordato e per poco oggi avrei perso un occasione unica! Ho avuto paura di osare e buttarmi e ne ho pagate le conseguenze, ma oggi ho mandato al diavolo tutto e tutti e l'ho fatto! Ho accettato un nuovo lavoro senza sapere cosa mi aspetterà dopo … "**

**Ci fu una pausa un nero, poi quando la ripresa ricominciò si vide Abby e McGee ripresi da lontano mentre discutevano, lei faceva per andarsene, gli parlava, lui si avvicinava, si abbracciavano e si baciavano. Non si sentiva nulla per rispettare la loro privacy, ma si vedeva per permettere di far vedere a chi avrebbe visto il filmino che avevano affrontato anche quella prova.**

**Subito dopo ci fu un'altra scena, erano Don ed Amita, non si sentiva cosa si dicevano, ma si vedeva che erano in intimità e probabilmente ciò poteva far intere male, almeno fino a quando non si sentì uno stralcio di una frase di Amita.**

"**…ma tutto mi è più chiaro ora e nel fondo del mio cuore c'è spazio solo per una persona e quella persona è Charlie … forse quando tornerò e mi vedrà così non mi vorrà più, ma a me non importa perché anche se mi lasciasse il mio cuore sarebbe per sempre suo …"**

**Poi ecco comparire un'altra immagine in cui si vedeva un bel primo piano di Allison con gli occhi lucidi.**

"**L'ho lasciato. ebbe sì, l'ho fatto! Ho affrontanto anch'io l'ultimo step! Oddio chi l'avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe stato così difficle. Ma ora ho capito una cosa importante sull'amore sai? Credo che l'amore sia come un fiore perfetto , cioè una cosa rara ma se si trascorresse la vita a cercarlo non sarebbe una ricerca vana"**

**Poi ci fu un'ultima ripresa ed era fatta proprio all'interno del Casinò poco prima che la raggiungessero. Ero l'ultimo step.**

**Primo piano di Abby**

"**ecco siamo arrivate alla fine. Questo è l'ultimo step, l'accettazione e lo stiamo registrando poco prima di ricongiungerci con te. Per questo ulttimo punto abbiamo deciso una cosa, abbiamo deciso una poesia solo per te.**

**Il tuo cuore lo porto con me, lo porto nel mio**

**non me ne divido mai dove vado io vieni anche tu ... mia amata**

**qualsiasi cosa venga fatta da me la fai anche tu ... mia cara**

**non temo il fato perchè il mio fato sei tu ... mia dolce"**

**Primo piano di Allison**

**"non voglio il Mondo perchè il mio Mondo il più bello, il più vero sei tu**

**questo è il nostro segreto profondo**

**Radice di tutte di tutte le radici**

**germoglio di tutti i germogli"**

**Primo piano di Amita**

**"e cielo dei cieli di un albero chiamato Vita**

**che cresce più alto di quanto l'anima spera**

**e la mente nasconde**

**la meraviglia che le stelle separa**

**Il tuo cuore esiste nel mio**

**Speriamo che ti sia piaciuta, però aspetta abbiamo un'ultima cosa da fare!"**

**Ci fu una pausa un nero, poi quando la ripresa ricominciò si videro le 3 ragazze sul tetto del Casinò con in mano dei quaderni e pronte per buttarli giù.**

**Primo piano di Allison**

**"Una volta tu hai detto:****'Le brave ragazze tengono i diari, quelle cattive non ne hanno il tempo!'. Io voglio solamente vivere una vita memorabile che ricorderò anche senza scriverla!"**

**Primo piano di Amita**

**"ora anche noi abbiamo accettato noi stesse e questo viaggio lo ricorderemo per sempre anche se non lo scriveremo sui i nostri diari, ma tu questo lo avevi capito tanto tempo fa …****"**

**E senza aggiungere altro le 3 ragazze presero i loro diari di sempre e li buttarono giù..**

Dopo quelle immagini capì quanto erano importanti quelle ragazze per lei e il loro legame. Il loro era un sentimento talmente grande che aveva affrontato anche quella pazzia. Tutte sapevano che il legame che le teneva insieme era talmente grande che anche se lo avessero voluto non avrebbero potuto mai dividersi e se ciò fosse successo era come perdere un pezzo del proprio corpo, il più importante: il cuore.

**"Ma io la magia di quella notte, come spesso succede nella via non l'ho più ritrovata"**


End file.
